Raaz! the story of a two brothers
by ayanavadg
Summary: its basically a pure Duo Horror story... new plot... try something different.. plz all you guys review the story & tell me how you feel to read it..
1. Chapter 1

**Raaz! - story of an adorable friendship**

 **Characters :**

 **Dayanand Sheety as Daya Srivastava**

 **Aditya Srivasatva as Abhijeet Srivastava**

 **Jissu Sen Gupta as Sonu Kapoor**

 **Shivaji Satam as Father**

 **Ansha Sayed as Doctor Purvi**

 **Janvi Cheda as Sherya Kumar**

 **& others some characters also included…**

 **This story is basically pure Duo horror story.. & an important thing what I tell you guys that in this story I used English & Hindi both language for made the story more realistic.. **

**So guys let's start;**

 **Scene 1**

 **Mumbai**

 **1990**

A 12-13 years old little boy sitting into a car with happy mood & look at a magazine which present in his hand… suddenly the boy look at outside & become confuse to see something.. boy quickly come out from the car & go towards a boy who silently standing near the car..

First boy(confuse)- Daya…bhai kya hua tu roo kyun raha hai?

Daya(teary tone)- Abhi mujhe chorke mat jao.. main akela ho jaunga..

Abhijeet(smile)- tujhe chorke kaha jaa raha hu bhai.. bas kuch saal ka baat hai..parai khatam karke hi wapas aa jaunga..

Daya(teary tone)- nehi..Abhi tum yaha reheke bhi to parai kar sakte ho na? Usa jane ka kya jarurat hai? aur tumhare parai khatam hone mein to 10 saal lag jayega…main itna saal kaise rahunga?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar tu ab class 5 mein parta hai..kitne sare naya friends hai tere.. baad mein aur bhi zada hoga…dekna tujhe koi pareshani nehi hoga…

Just then a man come with another man who carry some luagges..

Man(smile)- Abhi come son.. chalo nehi to fight ke liye der ho jayega..

Abhijeet(smile)- yes dad.. okk Daya good bye.. roo mat tera bhaiya tujhe call karega… & he smiley kiss on Daya's forcehead & quickly sit into the car with his dad …

Soon the car become disapperd & a tears drop from Daya's eyes….

 **Scene 2**

 **Usa**

 **21 th July , 2018**

A man lying on a bed & slepping peacefully …

Another man come near his bed & said(request tone)- sir plz now get up..its now 10 o clock.. today a special day.. in your social handles many messages come.. all fans want to meet with you..atleast say thank u all in social media…

Man who lying on bed open his eyes & irritate- shut up! Today is a special day John.. atleast wish me once..

John(smile)- I already wish you 10 times but you all time busy to slepping..once again Happy Birthday Sir…

Man smile broadly & sit on the bed & said(smile)- John where is my phone?... & where is Deveyana?

Just then a lady come near them & said with sweet tone – hello sir.. many many happy returns of the day..

Man(smile)- babes..i am already searching you.. so what is todays plan?

Deveyana(smile)- sir today you meet with press at 12p.m. afterthat you meet with your fans & launch your new movie trailer… & then..

Man(quickly)- wait..wait.. today is my birthday.. so plz not any more plans.. today I need some fresh moments.. got it?

Deveyana(smile)- of course sir.. then fine sir I will waiting for you in your office room.. & once again Happy Birthday sir..

Man(smile)- yaa sure babe.. & John where is my phone damn it?

….

 **Scene 3**

" hello.. dude where are you?"

A man who driving his car said(smile)- sorry dude i am little late..you must go into the party.. I am also come there just 10 minutes..

First man(irritate)- what is this Sonu? I am waiting for you since 30 minutes..shit man…come quickly..

Sonu(smile)- sorry bro… but bro think a minute Superstar Abhijeet Srivastava waiting for me since 30 minutes..wow..great..

Abhijeet(irritate)- just shut up! Come quick.. & cut the call… after that he become confuse to see one private number calling him.. he receive the call & become extremely shock to hear the voice..

" boss…"

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya… this is you Daya am I right? But no response come from otherside..

Abhijeet(bit consfuse)- Daya.. bhai what happen? Why you still silent? Ohh I understand sorry soory.. Daya mera bhai kya hua bhai…ab dek yaar main tujse hindi mein baat kar raha hu.. Daya kya hua chup kyun hai?

After 30 seconds the phone become switch off..

Abhijeet confusely check his phone again & again..

Just then Deveyana come & said(confuse)- what happen sir? Any problem?

Abhijeet(confuse)- yaa you right.. my phone suddenly become switch off… now its not work..

Deveyana(smile)- I think sir phone become charge out.. no problem sir you can use my phone…

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- no no its okk.. plz babe charging it quickly..

Deveynana smilely nod & went from there with the phone…

" hey bro.." Sonu come near Abhijeet & hug him..

Abhijeet smile lightly …

Sonu(confuse)- what happen bro? any problem? Waiter give us 2 biar..

Waiter nod ..

Abhijeet(tension tone)- aisa kabhi pehele nehi kiya?

Sonu(confuse)- what! You tell hindi.. (happy)yaar Abhi bohot din baad tune hindi bola..i am very happy…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Sonu I think something wrong with Daya…

Sonu(confuse)- Daya? Ohh haa tera bhai.. kyun kya hua?

Abhijeet(tense tone)- pata nehi usne abhi kuch der pehele call kiya aur phir bilkul full silent ho geya…maine kitna pucha whats happen Daya? Kya hua yaar? but he not answer me … Daya kabhi bhi aisa nehi karta… aur phir pata nehi kya hua phone switch off ho geya.. I think Deveyana right charge was finished..

Sonu(low tone)- bro tune last time kab baat kiya tha Daya se?

Abhijeet(casually)- ye koi 3-4 months ago.. (then he realized) shit..kahi wo gussa to nehi hai mujse?

Sonu(smile)- I think so…tujhe ekbar milna chahiye Daya se..

Abhijeet – but bro now I am too busy.. just some hours ago my new movie trailer release.. now I am getting more busy..

Sonu(soft tone)- bro..aaj tak kitna baar tune Daya se milne geya? Ek bar bhi nehi am I right?

Abhijeet nod his head silently….

Sonu(soft tone)- dek yaar Daya tera bhai hai aur tujhe bohot pyaar karta hai… per naa kabhi tu usse Usa aane diya naa khud geya… bas ek bar hi to Daya aaya tha yaha jab uncle gujar geye…. Naa kabhi uncle ne Daya ke sath qaut bitaya na tu…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- enough is enough… Sonu just stop it.. you cross your limit…

Just then Deveyana come there with Abhijeet's phone…

Deveyana(smile)- sir your phone is been perfect… I just check it.. your phone have enough charge…I don't know why your phone become switch off…

Abhijeet confusely take the phone & check the call list & become shock to see that number not being add in his phone call list…

Sonu(confuse)- tere call list mein to last number mera hi hai.. tu to bol raha tha Daya ne call kiya tha?

Abhijeet(low tone)- yaa..he must call me.. how it possible? I know his voice.. Sonu I think something wrong with him…

Sonu(tense tone)- so ab kya karega?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- babe just call the director & said him I am not able to promotion next movie & cancel all shootings…

Deveyana(surprise)- but why sir? 2 new movies shooting start from tomorrow .. why you said this?

Abhijeet(look at Sonu)- ek bohot bara galti kiya hai maine… ab sayed qaut aa geya wo galti sudharne ka… babe quickly book 2 tickets of Mumbai..

Deveyana(shock)-aapne hindi bola? Wow sir I am very tried telling all time English.. so may i..

Abhijeet smiley nod..

Deveyana(smile)- thank u sir..bdw Mumbai? Aap Mumbai jane wale hai? wow..main bhi chalu sir?

Sonu(confuse)- tumhe hindi aati hai? shit! Agar pehele pata hota to shaddi itna jaldi karta hi nehi…

Abhijeet(smile)- babe Mumbai mein reheti thi I think… isiliye of course usse hindi aati hai..kyun?

Deveyana smiley nod..

Sonu(smile)- okk best of luck.. agar koi bhi… but Abhijeet quickly said – one minute..best of luck kyun bol raha hai? tu chal raha hai mere sath…

Sonu(surprise)- what! No no its not possible..

Abhijeet(smile)- babe..i am sorry..not this time..but next time pakka you go with me… & now you book 2 tickts of Sonu & me.. okkk?

Deveyana(smile)- yaa sure..

…..

 **Scene 4**

 **Mumbai**

 **22** **nd** **july, 2018**

 **Hotel Blue Diamond**

" yaar hum aa to geye magar tujhe pata hai kya Daya kaha reheta hai?" confusly asked Sonu..

Abhijeet who standing in balcony smile & said- social media kab kaam aayega? Dude here it is..our destination..

Sonu check Abhi's phone & said – Juhu beach ke samne to kitna sare ghar hai..konsa hoga?

Abhijeet(irritate)- what is this bro? itna negative mat soch.. dhund lenge…

…

After 5 hours;

Abhijeet & Sonu come near a house which is present some far away of the beach..

Abhijeet press the bell & a man open the door..

Man(confuse)-yes… soon he become shock to see keenly the man..

Abhijeet smiley said – kaisa hai Daya?

Daya become stunned & tears come in his eyes.. he quickly hug him tightly.. Abhijeet also hug him …

Daya(crying)- Abhi… itna din kyun nehi aaye? Tumhe pata hai kitna miss kiya maine tumhe?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I am so sorry .. Daya you know na in Usa I am a superstar… so its really difficult to meet with someone..

Daya(teary tone)- someone? Main someone hu?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- nehi re.. tu to mera jaan hai…I am sorry yaar bohot bara galti hua mujse..tu agar kal mujhe call nehi karta to sayed aaj main yaha aata bhi nehi..

Daya(confuse)- wait a minute.. maine tumhe call kiya? Kab? main to abhi 2 ghanta pehele Pune se aaya.. meeting tha waha mera.. mera phone kal raat pura time switch off tha..

Sonu & Abhijeet become confuse to hear it..

Just then Daya(smile)- are Abhi wo dekho kon aaya hai..mera would be.. Sherya.. & Sherya ye hai mera bhai Abhi.. tumhe maine photo dikhaya tha na bhaiya ka..

Sonu silently observe Daya & look at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet confusly looking at Daya & look at the main door..

Daya(smile)- Abhi hi bolo yaar Sherya ko..

Abhijeet try to say something.. but he feel something & scarly said hi ..

Sonu (low tone)- idiot hi kisko bol raha hai?

Abhijeet said nothing but his full body become wet by his sweat..

Daya(smile)- tum baitho..hum log aate hai abhi.. & he went from there..

Abhijeet(scar tone)- Sonu.. so..sonu.. chal mere sath chal…

Sonu(confuse)- kaha ? aur tera aawaz ko kya hua?

Abhijeet(little loud)- maine kaha na chal yaha se jaldi.. & start running..

…..

 **Scene 5**

 **Coffee shop**

" are you okk?" asked by Sonu..

Abhijeet who silently drink coffiee nod once..

Sonu(confuse)- yaar hua kya? why you start running?

Abhijeet(scar tone)- pata nehi kya hua tha? Jaise hi Daya ne kaha mujhe hi bolne ke liye ..i just feel someone touch my hand & start shaking my hand.. but I am sure no one present in there without us..

Sonu(confuse)- what! Yaa I am also doubt.. Daya tera bhai ne kaha uska would be aayi hai.. magar waha to koi nehi tha.. mujhe laga wo mazak kar raha hai…. but if you are right then what actually happen in that house?

Abhijeet (thought)- what actually happen with my brother?

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **On 21** **st** **july we all celebrate Aditya sir's birthday… but I am not able to start this story because of my exam.. only fot this I am not update my two ongoing stories.. but now I am back …**

 **Hope you all like this story.. its my first Horror story.. I will try my best to make good this story.. hope you all like it..plz comment in review section & tell me how it is? Say anything..good or bad..anything you can say frankly..i never mind..but plz do review…**

 **Thank u**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the next chapter….**

 **Scene 6**

 **Mumbai**

 **23** **rd** **july,2018**

 **Daya's house**

" are Abhi kaha chale geye the tum kal… aur maine kitna call kiya uthaya bhi nehi tum.." curiously asked by Daya…

Abhijeet(smile)- wo actually kuch kaam tha yaar..pata nehi kuch troubles de raha hai ye mobile..

Daya(smile)- koi baat nehi naya le lena.. vajse boss ab se tum mere ghar mein hi rahoge.. okk?

Abhijeet(smile)- are aise kaise? Nehi nehi I am okk in hotel..

Daya(complain tone)- kyun? Ye to tumhara bhi ghar hai..tumhe koi problem hai kya mere sath rehene mein?

Abhijeet(smile)- no yaar.. no problem.. per wo Sonu mera friend bhi to hai na…

Daya(smile)- koi nehi.. Sonu bhaiya bhi yaha hi rehenge…. Vajse bhi is ghar mein to bas main akela hi reheta hu..kabhi kabhi Sherya aati hai..bas..

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye Sherya kon hai?

Daya(smile)- are tumhe maine kaha tha na…mera would be.. hum bohot jald shaddi bhi karne wale hai..main tumhe bulane bhi wala tha..magar tum khud hi aa geya… ye bohot hi aacha hua..

Abhijeet(fake smile)- haa bilkul…vajse ye Sherya karti kya hai? I mean tu mila kaise usse?

Daya(smile)- wo ek software company mein kaam karti hai.. aur pata hai kitni aacha piano play karti hai..ye jo piano rakha hua hai na ye ussi ke liye maine liya hai… ruko main usse bulata hu..

Abhijeet(quickly)- ruk na yaar..wo main soch raha tha bachpan ke tarah hum agar masti kare to…

Daya(surprise)- Abhi ye tum hi ho na?

Abhijeet(confuse)- haa kyun?

Daya(smile)- mujhe laga tha mera bachpan ka bhaiya khahi khoo geya hai.. ab to unke pass time hi nehi hota apna chote se milne aaya..magar main galat tha… tum aaye mujse milne..aur aaj ghumne ke liye bhi kaha.. thank u boss for coming back.. I am really miss you all time..

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am so sorry Daya…. Maine bohot galat kiya tere sath..magar don't worry ab main yaha hu 3-4 din..phir tu chal mere sath Usa mein..hum waha per hi rehenge..

Daya(quickly)- nehi nehi.. yaha mera Sherya hai..uski family hai..un sab ko chorke kaha jaunga.. main yaha hi thik hu..tum ek kaam karo Usa chorke yaha permanently raho..hum sab ke sath…

Abhijeet(irritate)- what rubbish! I am a superstar.. main yaha sirf tujse milne aaya mera do upcoming movies ka shooting cancel karke aur tu ye bol raha hai?

Daya(smile sadly)- haa wo hi to…main to bhool geya tha..tum ab superstar ho.. bare bare magazine per tumhara photo aata hai… Usa geye the parai karne magar waha hi Superstar ban geye… Abhi tum per ye acting ka bhoot kaha se aaya?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- don't cross your limit.. understand? Ye mera life hai aur main jo chahunga wo karunga… I am superstar Abhijeet Srivastava.. har din mere fans mere ghar ke bahar wait karta hai mujhe ek bar bas dekne ke liye… agar main ek photo post karu social media mein to wo viral ho jata hai… 5k likes parta hai us per.. sirf Usa mein hi nehi India mein bhi mera bohot sare fans hai…tujhe pata hai kal mujhe yaha kuch fans ne dek liya aur selfie bhi liya… aur tu mujhe puch raha hai kaha se aaya mere dimmag per acting ka bhoot? I love acting & its my passion…

Daya(angry tone)- to phir raho tum apna passion leke.. main apna tarah reheta hu aur tum tumhare tarah…. Mera family hai yaha..Abhijeet aur mai khush hu is family ko leke.. & plz I request hu Sherya ke sath aacha beviour karna.. aaj raat ko wo aane wali hai uski parents ke sath.. so plz..apna ye attitude mat dikhana… & went from there..

Abhijeet angrlily look at him & broke a coffiee mug which present in his hand…

Just then his phone start ringing..

" hello.."

" sir how are you? Its so difficult to understand mr. Symon.. he warning you that he cancel the movie contract with you.. sir plz come back soon.."

Abhijeet(angrily)- what the hell! How dare he? I just destroy his career.. Deveyana immidatly call Symon & cancel the contract.. I never work with this type of director… got it?

Deveyana – yes sir.. but when you come?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- today … & cut the call.. & angrily went from the house..

…..

 **Hotel**

" what wrong with you Abhi? Why you want to leave Mumbai?" confusly asked by Sonu..

Abhijeet angrily tell him everything..

Sonu(smile)- Abhi yaar.. dosti mein aisa humesha hota hai….aur tum dono to bhai ho…aur itna din baad mile to aisa hona to casual baat hai..Abhi plz yaar wapas mat jaa…nehi main ye nehi kahunga ki tu yaha humesha ruk bas kuch din… tune hi kal kaha na mujhe ki Daya ke ghar mein garbar hai…tujhe kuch ajeb feel hua tha?

Abhijeet silently nod..

Sonu(serious tone)- isiliye bol raha hu..kal yaad kar hum dono ne hi Sherya naam ki kisi ko bhi nehi dekha per Daya ne kaha wo aayi thi…aur aaj to Sherya uski parents ke sath aane bhi wali hai..isiliye plz naraz mat ho aur dek asal mein kya baat hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- to phir tu bhi chal mere sath…

…..

 **Scene 7**

 **Beach**

Daya silently standing there & tears flows from his eyes…

Just then he feel someone touch his sholder… Daya turn & become surprise to see the person…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya I am sorry bhai…

Daya(surprise)- kya kaha?

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am sorry Daya..mujhe aise react nehi karna chahiye tha… tujhe agar yaha rehene hai to koi baat nehi tu yaha hi rehena..main har saal tujse milne aaunga..

Daya quickly hug him & start crying..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua yaar roo kyun raha hai? maine kaha na I am sorry..

Daya(crying)- boss plz aise sorry mat bolo… tum mere bhaiya ho… sorry to mujhe kehena chahiye maine tum per gussa kiya… boss I know tum kitna busy rehete ho per hafte mein agar 1 bar bhi call kar lo na to bhi chalega.. per boss plz mujse baat karna… nehi to main bohot akela feel karta hu…tum aur Sherya ke bina mere zindegi mein aur koi nehi hai..

Abhijeet(teary smile)- I know yaar… sorry main kabhi bhi tumhe time nehi de saka… per ab se tere shaddi tak main yaha hi hu..dont worry tere bhaiya tere sath hai..

Daya(smile)- sach? Thank u so much Abhi… vajse dekho ab 5 baj geye 7 baje Sherya uski parents ke sath aane wali hai…jaldi chalo boss aur haa Sonu bhaiya ko bhi aane ko kehena…ab to mera do bhaiya hai..

Abhijeet smiley nod & call Sonu..

…..

 **Scene 8**

 **Daya's house**

Duo & Sonu busy to decorated holl house..

Sonu come near Abhijeet who busy to observe Daya's happiness..

Sonu(low tone)- yaar ye sab arrangement jin logo ke liye ho raha hai wo sab sach mein hai na?

Abhijeet(irrriatate)- shut up! Are you mad? Tujhe kya lagta hai mera bhai sab kuch imagine kar raha hai? aisa kuch nehi hai…wo log bas aane hi wala hai..

Just then the doorbell start ringing..

Abhijeet(smile)- dek Sonu door bell baja ab bol agar koi sach mein nehi hota to ye door bell kaise bajta?

Sonu(low tone)- kya pata mujhe to darr lag raha hai..

Abhijeet irritately look at him & go to open the door…

After open the door Abhijeet become extremely shock to see no one present there..

Sonu(scar tone)- Abhi ko..koi bhi nehi ..nehi hai…

Daya smiley come near them & said(smile)- aayiye sir..aayiye mam.. Abhi meet with Sherya's dad mr. Ratan Kumar retired army officer.. aur ye hai miss Priya ..Sherya ki mom… aur Sherya ko tum jante hi ho..

Abhijeet & Sonu look each other & soon their full body wet by their sweat…

Sonu(crying tone)- Abhi .. ye.. but Abhijeet quickly block his mouth by his hand & start smile..

Daya(smile)- Abhi tumhe yaad hai na maine kaha tha Sherya bohot aachi piano play karti hai…

Abhijeet smiley nod..

Daya(smile)- wo dekho wo start karne wali hai..

Sonu scarly look towards the piano & Abhijeet curiously look at there..

Soon both hear piano's sound..someone play the piano very well ..

Sonu(low tone start crying)- Abhi mera ghar mein biwi hai..mujhe Usa wapas jana hai… mujhe nehi marna..

Abhijeet(angry tone but low voice)- shut up! Main hu na..tujhe koi kuch nehi karega…

Just then someone start singing..

 **Tum paas aaye yoon muskaraye** **  
** **Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaye** **  
** **Ab to mera dil jaage na sota hai** **  
** **Kya karoon haye kuchh kuchh hota hai**

Sonu(crying)- Abhi ab to aatma ganna bhi gaa raha hai…

Abhijeet(Surprise)- kya kaha? Aatma? Tujhe bhi feel hua?

Sonu(crying)- haa yaar.. koi mere sath hand-shack kiya… aur kisi ne to mujhe gale(hug) bhi lagaya…

Abhijeet (tesne tone)- I feel too… matlab sirf Daya ko hi ye Sherya aur uski parents dikhai de raha hai.. magar kyun?

Sonu(scar tone)- sayed tere bhai ka dimmag kharap ho geya hai…Abhi immidaitely humhe ek psychiatrist se meet karna chahiye..

Abhijeet nod silently..

Suddenly they notice Daya start clapping…so they quickly also start clapping..

Abhijeet(smile)- really Sherya bohot aachi piano play karti ho tum…

….

 **Scene 8**

 **City Hospital**

Abhijeet & sonu come into the hospital & go near the recepsanist…

Abhijeet(smile)- excuse me mam..can you tell me where is Doctor Gupta's cabin?

Recepsanist(smile)- yaa sure sir 2nd floor …

Abhijeet & Sonu nod & go towards 2nd floor..

 **Doctor Gupta's Cabin**

" hello doctor I have an appointment with you.." Abhijeet said..

Doctor turn & said(smile)- yaa I remember…

Sonu(low tone)- wow…lady doctor.. kitni khubsurat hai yaar…

Abhijeet(low tone)- stopped yaar.. (smile)- hello mam..

Doctor(smile)- yaa plz sit.. so I think mr. Abhijeet Srivastava am I right?

Abhijeet(smile)- yes mam.. I am Abhijeet Srivastava… & he is my friend Sonu Kapoor…

Doctor(smile)- myself Doctor Purvi Gupta… to bataiye patient kon hai?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- actually mam wo hum abhi tak sure nehi hai.. sach mein Daya ko koi bimari hai yaa nehi…

Purvi(confuse)- ye Daya kon hai? aur plz suru se bataiye..

Abhijeet tell her everything what he see in Daya's house…

Purvi(serious tone)- I think he imagine everything… main believe nehi karti ki is time per supernatural power hota hai… its all about Daya's imagination..

Sonu(confuse)- per hum log feel kiya hai koi to hai waha…

Purvi(smile)- its not possible… I think you all are scar that time..so you all feel that someone really present there.. anyways main Daya se milna chahati hu.. kaha hai wo?

Abhijeet – Daya to office mein hai..wo ek company ka employ hai…

Purvi(serious tone)- okk… aaj saam 7 baje aap mr. Daya ko leke mere cabin mein aana…I want to check him.. kuch test karna hoga then main aapko surely bol paungi Daya ko actually kya hua hai?

Abhijeet (smile)- thank u mam..thank u so much..

Purvi(smile)- ek request tha… can I take a selfie with you?

Abhijeet(laughing)- you know me?

Purvi(smile)- yaa of course me & my brother a big fan of your.. so can i..

Abhijeet smiley nod & Purvi take a selfie with him..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- mam plz ek request hai… aap plz Daya ko mat bolna you are a psychiatrist…. Nehi to wo tooth jayega… plz mam..

Purvi(smile)- don't worry I can understand…

…..

 **So End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **I am very happy to know that you all guys like my story… it means a lot… thank u so much… & guys I want to tell you all that its purely a duo story…. No couple story…. & Abhivi in this story not couple..so plz not quiet this story…I know many of you don't like Abhivi as a couple but you all like of course our Duo..so plz all guys read this story & everyone plz review the story & tell me how you feel to read it… its my second try on Duo.. & I also try to write something different.. so guys plz cooperate me.. & support me… love u all..**

 **Thank u Sheetal, Anushka, Shikha Sharma, Chaya1122, JSAbhi, Eman, Sritama, ABHIGYAAN , Anam Abhi's fan,sweta, jigyasa, abhiii, chitra, guest, guest, pranjal di, sifa, Guest, Guest , Meow Meow….for your reviews.. I hope you all very time support me..**

 **Guest – dear I don't know your name but I want to say that its not an Abhivi story.. its our Duo story… Purvi is present in the story but she will not pair with Abhijeet.. I hope you understand..**

 **Thank u all..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here the next part**

 **Scene 9**

 **Mumbai**

 **24** **th** **july , 2018**

 **5 p.m.**

 **S.K. Software Company**

Daya come out from there & go towards the parking lot… just then his phone start ringing..

Daya(smile)- hi Abhi.. bolo kaha ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- bahar aa jaa..main tera intezar kar raha hu..

Daya(confuse)- bahar matlab? Tum mere office ke bahar khare ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- of course.. apna car leke aa jaa aur mujhe lift de ..

Daya(smile)- okkk done..

Afterthat Daya come near Abhijeet with his car..

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya aaj main drive karu?

Daya(laughing)- tumhe drive karna aata hai?

Abhijeet(irritate)- haa haa bilkul aata hai… dekha nehi kya movies mein kitna aacha car chala ta hu..

Daya(smile)- sorry but aaj tak sirf ek hi movie maine dekha hai tumhara..

Abhijeet(sad tone)- kya kismat hai mera… mera apna bhai mera movies nehi dekta..

Daya(laughing)- are nehi boss… actually time nehi milta… but maine tumhara wo movie dekha tha jisme tum ek journalist hote ho aur bohot log tumhe khub pitai karte hai.. & start loud laughing..

Abhijeet sit on driving sit & start the car..while driving he said(irritate)- haa to wo movie blockbuster tha smajha… anything I can do for my fans…

Daya(smile)- aacha wo to main smajha.. magar wo rumor sach hai kya?

Abhijeet (bit confuse)- konsa rumor?

Daya(laughing)- us movie ka heroine ke sath tumhara chakkar chal raha hai?

Abhijeet(irritate)- nehi yaar.. she is my best friend.. all medias are just ridicules.. & you..mera movies dekne ka time nehi hota tujhe per rumors ke bareme bohot interest hai…

Daya(smile)- are main to bas aisehi… & he become confuse to see Abhijeet stop the car infront of City Hospital…

Daya(confuse)- hum yaha kyun aaye hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo actually mera ek friend hai wo thori problem mein hai..isiliye tera help chahiye…

Daya(confuse)- yaha tumhara dost? Wo bhi ladki? Wow.. chalo dekte hai apka dost konsi problem mein pari hai…

Both go towards Doctor Purvi's cabin.. & Purvi quickly come near Daya…

Purvi(smile)- hello mr. Daya right?

Daya nod..

Purvi(smile)- thank u so much aap yaha aaye..actually yaha ek paitent ko blood chahiye bohot zada..but koi donar nehi mil raha..uska blood group AB+ hai..so aapko aana para..

Daya(smile)-aacha aacha … okk I will definitely help you..

Purvi(smile)- thank u so much…chaliye..

Purvi & Daya go towards opration therature..

Sonu quickly come out from Purvi's cabin..

Abhijeet(curious)- yaar ye miss Purvi kaha leke geya Daya ko?

Sonu – yaar wo ab Daya ko behosh karke kuch test karenge… don't worry.. but yaar sach mein mujh koi andaza nehi tha..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya?

Sonu (sad tone)- India mein bhi itna hot ladkiya hoti hai..

Abhijeet(smile cruely)- bhabi ko call karu?

Sonu(quickly)- what is this dude… I am just joking..

Abhijeet start laughing..

….

 **Scene 10**

" to mam kya lagta hai aapko? Daya thik hai na?" Abhijeet asked with tension..

Purvi(tesne tone)- Mr. Abhijeet Daya bilkul okk hai… usse koi bimari nehi hai or naa hi uski brain mein kuch hua hai… he is perfect… but I don't understand what actually happen with him..

Abhijeet(confuse)- haa wo hi main bhi soch raha hu… kya sachme Sherya…

Purvi(smile)- plz Abhijeet ji you don't say this.. its really very funny… I don't believe it..i think Daya must be joking with you all…

….

 **Scene 11**

 **Beach**

Duo & Sonu silently standing there..

Daya(confuse)- Abhi what happen? Aise chup kyun ho?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- why Daya why you do this with us?

Daya(surprise)- what! What I do with you?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- Daya jab se hum yaha aaye hai tab se humhare sath aise mazak kyun kar raha hai tu? Sherya ke naam leke bas humhe darra hi jaa raha hai… why you do this?

Daya(shock)- what! Plz Abhi …boss I never do it.. Sherya sachme hai.. mera believe karo… tum to parsu hi mile the na usse? Hum log gaana bhi suna the? Yaad karo..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- just shut up! No one present there without us… why u taking like a mad?

Daya(shock)- kya? main pagal ke tarah baat kar raha hu? Plz Abhi enough mujhe pagal mat bolo…(angry tone) main pagal dikta hu tumhe?

Sonu(try to handle)- nehi nehi Daya Abhi just want to say …

Abhijeet(angry tone)- shut up Sonu… Daya yes you are taking like mad.. Sherya naam ki koi larki nehi hai.. ye sab tera imagination hai.. Purvi bhi ye hi bol rahi thi..

Daya(smile)- aacha to aaj koi blood donate nehi kiya maine… uska jaga per mera kuch test liya geya…hai na? tumhe dekna tha main sachme pagal hu yaa nehi? Aur wo ladki Purvi tumhara dost nehi ek doctor hai.. right?

Abhijeet become silent & down his head..

Daya(teary tone)- mujhe pata chal geya tha hospital mein hi..per maine kuch nehi kaha.. socha sayed kuch to zarur baat hoga..per ab smaj mein aa raha hai..tum to yaha Mumbai aaye ho ek bohot bara kaam ko anjaam dene ke liye… mujhe pagal prove karke sara property apna naam karna chahate ho… aur agar ek bar mujhe asylum mein admit kar de saka to bas tumhe mukhti mil jayega… main to tumhare liye ek problem hu na...

Abhijeet feeling heart broken.. tears come in his eyes..

Daya(teary tone)-bachpan se hi tum mujhe pyaar nehi karte ho..isiliye mujhe chorke Usa chale geye..tumhe pata hai main kitna miss karta tha tumhe.. kitna roota tha.. per tum kabhi wapas nehi aaye.. aur zada phone bhi nehi karte the.. phir waha per hi actor ban geye..phir to baat bhi karna baad kar diya… main bilkul akela ho geya tha… tab sirf Sherya ne mujhe dekha.. mujhe himmat diya..sirf usi ke waja se aaj main zinda hu…nehi to sayed depression mein kab ke kab suicide kar chukka hota… sirf Sherya mera bachpan ki dost wo thi isiliye aaj main yaha reach kar saka..aur tum bol rahe ho main Sherya ko leke mazak kar raha tha..? boss I hate u … chale jao phir Usa..aur kabhi wapas aane ka zarurat nehi hai… itna saal mera pura bachapan tumhare bina guzar liya to ab baki zindegi bhi guzar lunga… & quickly went from there …

Abhijeet standing there like a staue..

Suddenly many reporters & fans comes near him & start taking photos & all start loud noise…

Sonu try his best to save Abhijeet from media..

Abhijeet(fake smile)- hello everyone..plz excuse me..excuse me..

Soon Police come there & save Abhijeet & both Abhijeet & Sonu sit into the Police zip & went from there..

…

 **Scene 12**

 **Hotel**

" sir you are a superstar… plz don't do this again.. if you go in beach anytime without your bodyguards then its bit problem form us.. I hope you understand… all peoples & media try to talk with you all time..so plz sir your safety is our responsibility.. " said by one officer..

Abhijeet(smile)- I am really sorry officer.. I am really sorry.. I will not do this again..& plz one request I don't want any guards with me.. plz ..

Officer(serious tone)- okk but two guards always follow you… if u face any problem they will definitely help you..

Abhijeet(smile)- okk done..

….

Sonu come near Abhijeet who sitting on the bed & touch his solders..

Abhijeet without look towards him said(teary tone)- aaj smaj mein aa raha hai Sonu main kitna bara galti kiya hai… main to humesha hi bohot matlami raha.. kabhi socha hi nehi apna bhai ke bareme.. mujhe to pata tha Daya mere alawa khana nehi khata tha.. hum dono humesha ek sath sare kaam karte the.. bohot bara galti ho geya yaar mujse.. main to uske samne maafi bhi nehi mang sakta yaar.. ab kya karu yaar main? Maine to mere Daya ko akela chorke vug geya.. aaj agar sachme yaar Sherya naa hoti to sayed mera Daya.. & tears continusly flows from his eyes..

Sonu hug him tightly.. Abhijeet also hug him..

Abhijeet (crying)- Sonu main kabhi ek aacha bhai nehi ban saka yaar.. aur aaj bhi usse pagal bol diya.. kitna hurt hua mera Daya… maine uska bachpan ka khushi chin liya.. mujhe jeene ka koi haq nehi hai …mujhe ..haa mujhe mar jana chahiye…

Just then he feel Sonu hug him more tightly..for this reason he feel some pain..

Abhijeet(painfully)- ahh yaar what is this? Leave me yaar..

Sonu become silent & hug him more tightly…

Abhijeet(loud tone)- Sonuuu! Leave me.. & he kick him.. for this reason Sonu fall down into the floor..

Abhijeet(confuse)- yaar are you okk?

Sonu standing silently & Abhijeet notice that Sonu's eyes are close..

Abhijeet(confuse)- yaar why you close your eyes?

Sonu quickly open his eyes & Abhijeet become shock to see the eyes of Sonu become full white.. & a smile come in Sonu's face..

Sonu(laughing)- hahahahahaha..

Abhijeet(scar tone)- yaar. Sonu.. what happen with you?

Sonu(shout evilly)- shut up! Roo raha hai yaha baith ke..haaa..roo raha hai? kaha tha tab jab Daya ko tera zarurart tha? Kaha thaaa?

Abhijeet become more scar to hear Sonu's voice..its not his friend Sonu's voice…like someone control Sonu's body & taking with Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(scarfully)- kon ho..kon ho tum?

Sonu(shout)- Sherya hu main… Sherya.. Daya ki Sherya hu main… tera itna himmat tu Daya ko pagal kaha? Daya ko asylum le jana chahata hai… tu marna chahata hai na? tujhe main marungi…khatam kar dungi tujhe… us sab ko marungi jo mere Daya ko dukh pochayega.. aur tujhe to marna hi hoga…tere wajah se Daya ko bachpan mein bohot dukh mila…

Abhijeet try to say something but Sonu quickly press Abhijeet's throat tightly..

Abhijeet try to free himself but Sonu more tightly press his throat…

Sonu(shout)- yaad rakna Sherya humesha Daya ka sath hai….

Abhijeet somehow take a flowervase & tightly hit it on Sonu's head…

Sonu fall down on the floor & blood flows from his head..

Abhijeet quickly open the bottle & drink some water.. soon borrow him & go towards parking lot..

…..

 **Scene 13**

 **City Hospital**

Doctor come near Abhijeet & said – don't worry now your friend is okk.. sahi time me le aaya aapne..

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- thank u doctor..

Just then Purvi come near Abhijeet…

Purvi(tense tone)- Mr. Abhijeet are you okk?

Abhijeet look at her & said(angry tone)- what you think? Look at my throat.. Sherya sachme hai.. wo ek supernatural power hai miss Purvi..try to understand..

Purvi look towards him once then deeply thought something…

….

 **End the chapter** … **tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u all for your reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here the next part**

 **Scene 14**

 **Mumbai**

 **City Hospital**

 **Morning 7 a.m.**

Abhijeet silently sitting on a sofa near Sonu's bed.. his eyes are close & he look like engage in a deep thought..

Sonu slowly open his eyes & look here & there.. then he notice Abhijeet sitting near him..

Sonu(confuse)- Abhi..dude…

Abhijeet open his eyes & said(smile)- chal neend complete hua.. idiot kal to mujhe marne ka pura plan kar liya tha…

Sonu(confuse)- yaar main yaha kaise? Kya hua tha kal raat?

Abhijeet tell him everything about last night..

Sonu become stunned & hug him quickly..

Sonu(scarly tone)- bhai mere.. I love u.. main tujhe nehi marunga dost..

Abhijeet(smile)- dramabaaz.. yaar ye bata kal tujhe kab tak yaad hai?

Sonu(thought)- I think police humhe hotel chor diya phir main washroom geya fresh hone ke liye…phir kuch yaad nehi…

Abhijeet(low tone)- yaar kal raat jo hua ab to sab kuch believe karna hi impossible lag raha hai… how it possible dude.. I am still in confusion… ek ladki jo mar chuki hai wo aatma banke kaise rehe sakti hai aur to aur Daya can notice her.. they taking with each other..even Daya also see her parents… yaar what actually happen here…?

Sonu(sad tone)- hum log Usa mein hi aache the… yaha faltu mein fas geye..

Abhijeet(irritate)- stop it Sonu.. its all about my brother's future.. main kabhi bhi usse ye halat mein chorke wapas nehi jaa sakta… jab sab kuch mere galti ke wajah se start hua hai to sab kuch thik main hi karunga…

Sonu(low tone)- aur tera shootings? Kal Deveyana ne call kiya tha… bol rahi thi you don't receive her calls?

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa wo actually..i will talk with her later.. leave it.. tu rest kar.. main Daya se milke aata hu..

Sonu – per wo to naraz hai tujse…

Abhijeet(sad smile)- I know.. jab dukh maine hi diya hai to main hi sorry bolunga…

…

 **Daya's house**

Daya watch tv while complete his breakfast… just then doorbell start ringing..

Daya go towards the door & open it..

Abhijeet silently standing there.. Daya look at him once & again sit on the sofa & start eating..

Abhijeet silently come into the house & sit infront of Daya..

Daya said nothing & silently eating..

Abhijeet(low tone)- good morning Daya..

Daya nod slowly..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar main soch raha tha kyun na aaj hum dono shopping karne chale?

Daya(serious tone)- tum ek Superstar ho.. wo bhi Hollywood ka.. shopping mall mein reports aa jayenge…

Abhijeet(smile)- to phir chal long drive per..

Daya(serious tone)- no thank u…meherbani ka jarurat nehi hai..

Abhijeet sit beside him & said(teary tone)- Daya I am again sorry…I know main bohot bura hu..har qaut tumhe hurt kiya… mera jaisa bura insane is duniya aur koi nehi.. per plz Daya mujse nafrat mat kar mera bhai… I really love u very much… maine kabhi socha hi nehi ki tu itna akela ho jayega mere alawa.. I am so sorry yaar.. plz Daya mera believe kar main tujhe asylam mein admit nehi karna chahata… bas mujhe kuch confusion hua tha..isiliye maine tujhe doctor ke pass le geya tha…nothing else… Daya plz yaar apna bhai ko maaf kar de ekbar aur..

Daya hug him tightly.. & said(teary tone)- I am so sorry boss…har bar main tumhe jo dil mein aata hai wo bol deta hu…kya karu Abhi.. itna saal tumse dhur raha to tumhe dek kar bohot khushi bhi hota hu aur bohot roona bhi aata hai.. bohot try karta hu apna feelings chupane ka but I am always fail… main tumse nafrat nehi karta boss..you are my brother..i also love u very much.. boss mujhe usi qaut tumse baat karna chahiye jab main Usa geya tha tumse milne…

Abhijeet(teary smile)- its okk Daya… ab ye sab chor aur chal long drive per chalte hai..

Daya (simle)- mere pass usse bhi aacha ek idea hai… video games khele?

Abhijeet(laughing)- ye aacha idea hai? aacha chal thik hai…

Daya(smile)- Sonu bhaiya kaha hai?

Abhijeet(fake smile)- wo actually Sonu ka tabiyaat kuch sahi nehi hai isiliye wo hotel mein rest kar raha hai..

Daya nod…

Soon they start playing video games & enjoy a lot..

…..

After 2 hours..

" yaar Daya bohot maza aaya… sachme yaar bachpan ka yaad aa geya…. Yaad hai hum dono lukachupi khelte the…?" smiley said by Abhijeet..

Daya(smile)- ha boss…sab kuch yaad hai…each an every moments… ruko ek minute.. & he quickly go near the desk & open the drawer..

Daya(Smile)- Abhi yaha aana zara…

Abhijeet come near the desk & a smile come in his face..

Abhijeet(happy)- ye to wo trump cards hai… mera favourite trump cards..

Daya(smile)- haa boss..wo hi trump cards jo leke tum baith jate the cricket khelne… & start laughing..

Abhijeet(shy smile)- nehi yaar.. actually that time I am felling relax to playing it.. wo ek cricketer ka card ko batsman sochna aur dusra card ka player ko bowler sochke …hahaha… phir batsman banke main khelta tha aur jitna score hota tha wo paper mein likhna… hahaha..too much joking things…

Daya(laughing)- tab to tumhe bara maza aata tha… pata hai phir jab tum usa chale geye main tumhare tarah hi khelta tha wo cards ko leke..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar I wish hum phirse baccha ho jay..aur phirse wo sab moments enjoy kare…

Daya start laughing.. just then his phone start ringing..

Daya receive the call.. & said – hi Sherya..bolo..

Sweats come in Abhijeet's face to hear Sherya's name..

Abhijeet(thought)- ek ladki jo ab is duniya mein hai hi nehi..wo call kaise kar sakti hai? mujhe kisi bhi tarah se Daya ka phone check karna hoga.. I know its not right..but I have to do it..

Daya (confuse)- Abhiii..kaha khoo geye?

Abhijeet come out from his thoughts & smile – are wo main soch raha tha ki ek naya phone kharid lu.. actually ye phone kuch sahi kaam nehi kar raha..

Daya(Smile)- haa bilkul..tumhare phone mein zarur garbar hai.. tumhe yaad hai usdin tumne kaha maine tumhe call kiya per asal mein maine tumhe koi call nehi kiya tha..

Abhijeet remember that moment..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa wo hi to..yaar tera kya phone hai?

Daya (smile)- mera to Redmi Mx 2 hai.. ye lo.. & give it to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet smiley take it & quickly check his call list…

Daya(smile)- pata hai Sherya bohot khush hai ye janke ki hum dono ka sare misunderstanding dhur ho geya…

Abhijee(smile)- vajse ye Sherya se kaha mila tu?

Daya(smile)- actually hum dono bachpan mein ek hi school mein parte the… Modren High School.. tumne bhi to waha hi para tha 9 tak..

Abhijeet smiley nod..

Daya (continue)- phir hum dono ek sath hi college mein admission liya…main to usse humesha mera ek aacha dost smajta tha…maximum time uski hi ghar mein reheta tha.. actually aklea rehene mein darr lagta tha… haa Sankar uncle the mere liye phir bhi… phir jab 1st year complete hua ek din College canteen mein Sherya ne sabke samne mujhe propose kar diya..i am just shock to hear it.. I cant believe that Sherya would propose me.. she is like every boys crush that time in the college… its really great moment..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- konsa college mein the tum dono?

Daya(casually)- S.K. college, Delhi (guys I don't know in Delhi actually this college is present or not ..i just give a name..)

Abhijeet nod seriously….

Daya start again his college story & Abhijeet thought something very deeply..

Abhijeet(low tone)- sun na Daya..wo ek baat tha…

Daya(confuse)- haa bolo..

Abhijeet(fake smile)- yaar kuch din na mujhe Usa wapas jana parega..shootings start ho raha hai.. ek session complete karke hi main aa jarunga.. promise yaar..

Daya(smile)- are its okk…koi baat nehi… I can understand your situation…don't worry..you must be go..

Abhijeet hug him & said- I will come very soon bhai..very soon…

…

 **Scene 15**

 **Airport**

" mujhe to smaj mein nehi aa raha Abhi where we actually go?" confusly aksed by Sonu..

Abhijeet(smile)- Delhi..

Sonu(surprise)- what! Phir hum international zone mein kya kar rahe hai?aur Yaar but Daya ka kya hoga?

Abhijeet(low tone)- uske liye hi to itna sab kuch…

Just then Sonu look something & become shock..

Sonu(surprise)- ye..ye to Deveyena hai na?

Abhijeet smiley nod.. & come near Deveyana who come towards them & hug her..

Deveyana(smile)- hello sir.. how are you?

Abhijeet(smile)- babe.. I am perfect.. vajse tumne sab kuch arrangement kiya hai na?

Deveyana(smile)- of course sir.. finally mr. Richard agree & they come in Delhi tomorrow.. media & fans are very much excited..

Sonu(confuse)- yaar tera plan kya hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- jaldi car ke pass chalte hai..yaha agar ek minute aur rahe to phirse fans aa jayenge.. quick..

….

 **In car**

Driver drive the car.. Sonu sitting beside driver.. Abhijeet & Deveyana sit in passenger sit..

Sonu(curious)- ab to bol mere bhai…

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar hum Delhi jaa rahe hai shooting karne mere next movie ka ek part…

Sonu(shock)- what! Yaar Daya ka kya hoga?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar sun to pehele..hum Delhi mein har raat ko shooting karenge aur subah kuch jaruri kaam complete karenge..

Deveyana(confuse)- kaisa kaam sir?

Abhijeet(smile)- babe I tell you everything last night..you remember that?

Deveyana nod..

Abhijeet(smile)- to baat aisa hai ki Daya aur Sherya ek sath College mein parte the…aur wo college Delhi mein hai…

Sonu (hopefully)- yaar you mean hum college mein jake pata lagayenge?

Abhijeet smiley nod…

Deveyana(confuse)- magar sir isse problem slove hoga kya?

Abhijeet said nothing just nod his head once…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u so much for you all reviews…**

 **Thank u**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

Abhi


	5. Chapter 5

**Here the next part**

 **Scene 16**

 **Delhi**

 **S.K. College**

" mujhe to smaj mein nehi aa raha aap log 1997 students batch ka record kyun dekna chahate hai?" College Principal asked it very confusely..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- sir I know its really very idiot type answer..but I really want to save my brother…

Principal(confuse)- haa thik hai but actual problem kya hai?

Sonu(smile)- actually humhare bhai ko bhool ne ka bimari hua hai..to hum usse kuch yaad dilana chahate hai..

Abhijeet & Deveyana surprisely look at him..

Principal(smile)- aacha aacha..ye baat hai..ye to pehele bolna chahiye tha..aap sab bhi na.. main abhi dekta hu & he call someone & order him to give a printout of 1997 batch list…

Deveyana(smile)- wow Sonu sir..you are great.. kya idea nikala…

Sonu(smile broadly)- ye to Sonu ke liye koi kaam hi nehi hai..

Abhijeet(low tone)- isiliye bolta hu babe iska tariff mat karo..

Deveyana start smile & Sonu make a face…

 **After 2 minute**

Principal(smile)- ye lijiye 1997 batch list..isme sabka naam aur address likha hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u so much sir.. anyway sir aapko Sherya Kumar yaad hai? 1997 batch…

Principal(smile)- actually main yaha join kiya as a Principal after 2000..so I don't know..per haa yaha sab log kehete hai us saal I mean 1997 ko kuch to hua tha..jiske wajah se piche humhare college ka jo building hai uska 3rd floor mein class hona band ho geya.. 1997 ke baad hi waha classes hona band ho geya tha…

Abhijeet(confuse)- aisa kyun? I mean you know anything about that incident?

Principal – nehi..mujhe zada kuch pata nehi… haa kuch suna tha main..sayed kisi student ka dead ho geya tha...magar extract kya hua tha I don't know.. ho sakta hai is batch ka kisi ko pata ho..

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u sir..thanks a lot..

….

 **In Car**

Sonu drive the car.. Abhijeet sit beside him.. Deveyana sit in passenger sit..

Sonu – so Abhi ab humhare next step kya hai?

Abhijeet(casually)- abhi mera ek intimate scene hone wala hai….

Sonu(shock)- what!

Abhijeet(irritate)- what? Dude its shooting time…

Sonu(smile)- aacha aacha..aisa bol na..main bhi na..kya soch baitha tha…

Deveyana(curious)- vajse sir kya lagta hai kya hua tha us qaut college mein?

Sonu(smile)- vi kamal hai tum bhi detective ho geye?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- ho sakta hai ye incident Sherya relete hai..

Deveyana(smile)- tab to hum Mr. Daya se hi puch sakte hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u so much babe.. for this reason I always like u..

Sonu(scar tone)- what thank u? yaar Sherya bhoot hai pata hai na? agar usse pata chala ki hum..

Abhijeet(smile)- relax.. babe plz help me… aaj ka shooting cancel karo plz.. I need to go again Mumbai… & Sonu you don't go with me..

Sonu(quickly)- haa haa bilkul correct decision..mujhe jana bhi nehi hai.. tum hi jao apna aatma bhabi se milne..

Deveyana(smile)- don't worry sir..i will manege everything.. but sir..

Abhijeet(confuse)- what?

Deveyana(smile)- sir actually can I also go with u? plz sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa sure…

…

 **Scene 17**

 **Mumbai**

 **4p.m.**

 **Juhu Coffee Shop**

Abhijeet & Deveyana sitting together & waiting for Daya..

After 5minutes Daya come there & quickly go near them..

Daya(smile)- sorry boss..actually pressure zada tha ..

Abhijeet(smile)- its all right yaar..

Daya look at Deveyana & said(smile)- hello bhabi ji..

Deveyana rolled her eyes & look at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(quickly)- no no Daya she is my P.A.

Daya(smile)- ohh I am extremely sorry mam.. anyways yaar tum to Usa jaane wale the geye nehi?

Abhijeet(fake smile)- haa yaar main to airport mein tha..tab hi ek dost se mulakat ho geya.. phir uske sath uska ghar chala geya..waha tera dost Suraj se mulakat ho geya.. uske saat baato baato mein pata chala tera ek bohot bara accident hua tha college mein..tune bataya nehi mera bhai… ?

Daya(confuse)- mera accident hua tha? Kab? aur ye Suraj kon hai? main to peheli bar naam sun raha hu…

Abhijeet become surprise to know it…

Deveyana(low tone)- but sir both graduate together..same batch..common city.. how it possible?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar Suraj tera dost.. tujhe yaad nehi? Same batch to tha…

Daya(confuse)- nehi boss..sachme..mujhe yaad nehi..vajse mujhe abhi jana hoga.. Sherya wait kar rahi hai mera.. sorry Abhi..i will talk with u later.. & quickly went from there..

After his disappearing a man quickly come near them & sit with them..

Deveyana(confuse)- ohh hello who are u?

Man(angry tone)- tell me first how u know my name?

Abhijeet(confuse)- means?

Man(angry tone)- means very simple… I am Suraj.. Daya's college friend… how u know me?

Abhijeet & Deveyana look each other & said(happy)- really u are Suraj?

Suraj(angry tone)- of course.. now tell me..

Abhijeet tell him everything..

Suraj(scar tone)- how it possible? Sherya.. oh my god.. I cant believe it..

Deveyana – plz tell us what actually happen?

Suraj(serious tone)- usdin ko hum koi bhi students bhool nehi sakte.. usdin tha humhare college annual programme..

 **Flashback**

 **S.K. College**

 **1997**

A group of boys & girls sitting together & sing a song very loudly…

 **Yeh Dil**

 **Deewana Deewana Hai Yeh Dil**

 **Deewane Ne Mujhko Bhi Ah Kar Daala Deewana**

 **Maine Uske Shehar Ko Chooda**

 **Uski Gali Mein Dil Ko Toda**

 **Phir Bhi Seene Mein Dhadakta Hai Yeh Dil**

 **Maine Dil Se Usay Nikaala**

 **Jo Na Karna Tha Kar Daala**

 **Phir Phi Yaad Usi Ko Karta Hai Yeh Di**

One boy(happy)- awesome yaar.. humhe bhi perfrom karna chahiye..

Second boy(smile)- perfrom to humhare Daya Sherya karegi… dekna humhare 3rd year batch ko har log isi performance ke liye yaad rakhenge..

Just then a boy come near them with tension face..

Boy(tension tone)- hey tum logo ne Sherya ko dekha kahi per?

All(worried tone)- nehi to yaar Daya…. Per haa sayed Muskan ko pata ho..

Daya(tense tone)- kaha hai Muskan?

One girl – wo back stage mein..

Daya – thanks Riya..

…

" Muskan…yaar I need u help.."

Muskan(confuse)- kya hua Daya? Anything wrong?

Daya(tense tone)- tumne Sherya ko dekha kya?

Muskan(thought)- agar tumhe Sherya kaha hai bata diya to tum mere kaise hoge Daya my love?

Daya(shaking her)- Muskan Sherya kaha hai?

Muskan(fake smile)- actually I don't know..ohh haa wo sayed piche ke building ki 3rd floor mein hai…

Daya(confuse)- wo waha kya kar rahi hai?

Just then his phone start ringing…

Daya(tense tone)- Sherya where are u?

Sherya(crying)- Daya.. Daya jaldi aao.. ye sab log.. mujhe.. Daya plz.. come .. & start crying..

Daya(angry tone)- Sherya kuch nehi hoga tumhe..i promise.. just 2 minutes Sherya… I have to come..

Suddenly someone hit him from behind with some heavy thing.. Daya confusly turn & found Muskan standing there with a rod.. after this Daya fall down into the floor & close his eyes..

 **Flashback End**

Abhijeet(curious)- phir kya hua yaar?

Suraj(low tone)- hum logo ne Muskan ko dek liya tha…phir us raat Daya ko hospital admit kiya geya… aur Muskan ko restaged kiya geya.. per wo kyun Daya ko mara pata nehi… aur to aur phir 2 din baad…

Deveyana(curious)- what happened after 2 days?

Suraj(scar tone)- Muskan ko 3rd floor mein fan se latke hua paya geya… pata nehi kisne kiya ye sab…

Abhijeet(confuse)- ek minute.. Sherya ka kya hua?

Suraj(low tone)- pata nehi.. us din ke baad Sherya kahi per nehi mila..hum sab ne police mein report bhi kiya tha… Daya to pagal jaisa ho geya tha.. wo akela reheta tha to Daya ko sambhalne ke liye hum hi try kar rahe the… humne suna tha uska ek bhai hai…pata nehi kaisa bhai hai… humne kitna baar call kiya usse …usa mein reheta hai uska bhai..pata hai ek baar bhi receive nehi kiya..

Abhijeet down his head.. & said (low tone)- main hi hu uska bhai..

Suraj – I am so sorry sir..but aap to Superstar…

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa wo hi to sabse bara galti kiya maine… Sueprstar banne ke chakkar mein apna bhai ko time hi nehi diya…

Deveyana(confuse)- per Sherya ka kuch bhi pata nehi chala kya?

Suraj(sad tone)- nehi …kisi tarah se Daya ko sambhal liya hum sabne..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- yaar Suraj..tumhare baki dosto I mean us time tum jo jo sath the sab se main milna chahata hu… aur haa Muskan ki dosto ke bareme tumhe pata hai kuch?

Suraj(confuse)- I think Riya ko pata hoga…

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u so much Suraj..humhare help ke liye…tum plz ye card lo..isme mera number hai..tum mujhe call karna sab dosto ko ek karke…I really need u all help..

Suraj(smile)- sure sir..its our duty.. Daya pata nehi kyun humhe pehechanta nehi hai per hum humhare dost ke liye sab karne ke liye taiyaar hai…

Abhijeet (smile)- thank u so much…

…

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys for late update..**

 **Here the next Chapter**

 **Delhi**

 **Sansad Marg**

A man come infront a house with another man & look here & there..

Second man(smile)- sir ye hi hai Riya ka ghar.. maine kaha tha na mera friend hai…

First man silently nod..

Second man ringing the doorbell & a girl near 26-28 years old open the door..

Girl(happy)- Suraj..tu yaha.. kaisa hai dude?

Suraj(smile)- bohot bariya.. vajse sun na abhi chal Sourav ka ghar jana hoga.. ek meeting hai.. jaldi ready ho jaa..

Riya(confuse)- magar ye aadmi kon hai?(pointing towards the first man who wear a black coat, blue jeans with black sunglass, black cap & down his head..)

Suraj(smile)- tu pehele ready ho jaa…baad mein intro dunga..

…

 **Sourav's House**

Three boys & four girls sitting together with a man who sit in a sofa which is present some far distance from the group...

One girl(confuse)- yaar Suraj tu ne hum sabko yaha Sourav ke ghar bulaya ..humne socha reunion hai per yaha aise chup hoke baithe kyun hai hum? aur to aur ye aadmi kon hai?

Suraj(smile)- lets start introduce World's biggest Superstar, our hero Abhijeet Srivastava….

All become shock extremely to hear this…

Abhijeet look towards them & open his sunglass & cap..

All(shout)- Abhijeet sir..omg.. we cant believe.. Abhijeet sir.. Abhijeet sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- guys..guys.. take it easy… main sabse baat karunga..but uske pehele ek jaruri baat karne ke liye main yaha aaya hu…plz I want you all helps..

Suraj tell them everything.. all become surprise to hear it..

Suraj(smile lightly)- sir vajse ye hai mera dost.. hum sab Daya ke sath batch met the..aur hum sab milke ek group hi the.. ye Riya, Puja, Tina, Aayushi aur Sourav & Ankush..

Ankush(sad tone)- sir mujhe to qakin nehi ho raha Daya hum sabko bhool jaa sakta hai..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- vajse tum sabko yaad hai wo ladki kya naam tha jiski dead body college ke 3rd floor mein mila tha?

Riya – sir Muskan…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- yaa Muskan..wo kaisi ladki thi.. Daya ke sath kaisa relation tha aur uski dead ke baad kya hua?

Tina – sir ye Muskan na bohot chup chap si reheti thi..kabhi kisi se zada baat nehi karti thi.. hum logo se bhi nehi…sirf Daya ke sath kabhi kabhi baat karti thi..actually Daya bohot helpful ladka tha.. to aksar din Daya kisi na kisi ka help karta tha…ekdin Muskan ki bhi help kar diya…phir sayed dono dost ban geye the..

Abhijeet(confuse)- aur Sherya?

Aayushi(smile)- sir Sherya aur Daya to bachpan se ek dujre se pyaar karte the.. ek sath aate the, ek sath ghar jate the.. ek dujre ka bohot khayal rakte the… aisa lagta tha jaise Sherya Daya ka gf nehi uska maa hai… har time Daya ka bohot dhayan lagti thi..keheti thi "Daya ka bhaiya ne uske bareme nehi socha to kya hua main to hu.. main dhyan rakungi apni Daya ka… ek girlfriend ki tarah to kabhi uska maa ki tarah…"

Smile come in Abhijeet's face to hear Aayushi's word..

Aayushi(continue)- sir aapko pata hai Daya bohot aacha gaana gata hai aur Sherya uska gaane mein dance karti hai humhare college ke social function mein humesha.. dono bilkul perfect couple the… agar kabhi Daya ko raat mein neend nehi aata tha to wo Sherya ke pass chala jata tha…bikul ek movie ke tarah tha wo dono ka love story.. per usdin…

Abhijeet(curious)- konsa din? Kya hua tha?

Sourav(added)- sir actually usdin hum annunal fuction ka rehearsal kar rahe the… Daya gaana gaa raha tha aur hum sab decoration karne mein busy the.. humhare sath Sherya bhi decoration kar rahi thi..tabhi maine dekha Muskan geyi Daya ke pass aur usse kuch letter jaisa diya.. Sherya bhi sayed ye dekha tha..

 **Flashback**

 **S.K. COLLEGE**

 **Rehearsal Room**

Muskan come near Daya who is busy to playing guitar..

Muskan(smile)- Daya…

Daya(smile)- are Muskan.. baitho na..dekho sab log decoration kar rahe hai..

Muskan(smile)- wow..so sweet..anyways Daya I want to give you something..

Daya(smile)- yaa sure..but what?

Muskan give him a letter..

Daya confusly start open it.. just then Sherya come near them…

Sherya(smile)- hi Muskan..kaisi ho?

Muskan(irritate)- hello.. main thik hu.. tum batao…

Sherya(smile)- yaar main to bindass hu.. are Daya ye tumhare hath mein kya hai?

Muskan(quickly)- nehi nehi kuch nehi.. Daya plz tum ye parna zarur.. Sherya you plz go from here..

Sherya(confuse)- are magar Muskan..

Muskan(angry tone)- maine kaha na you just go…

Sherya(little loud)- excuse me.. Daya is my boy friend & I can stand with him in here.. understand?

Daya(try to handel)- are what is this guys.. tum log larai kyun kar rahe ho? Aacha Muskan thik hai..ye letter main par lunga.. don't worry & left the letter on the chair where he sit … aur Sherya tum bhi yaar..aise koi baat karta hai kisi se?

Sherya(low tone)- I am sorry ..

Daya(smile)- its okk my jaan..

Muskan see this & quickly went from there..

Daya(confuse)- ab isko kya hua?

Sherya(confuse)- ye letter kyun diya Muskan ne?

Daya – ab mujhe kya pata? Ho sakta hai kuch baat hai jo wo mujhe bata nehi paa rahi hai..isiliye letter mein likh diya..

Sherya confusly take the letter & start open it..

Daya(try to stop her)- Sherya plz stop it… usne mujhe diya hai..tum kyun par rahi ho?

Sherya(angry tone)- kyun ki mujhe jaana hai kya hai is letter mein?

Daya(smile)- okk fine..paro isse…yaar Sherya tum mujhe baacha keheti ho ab dekho tum khud kya ho?

Sherya become silent & continusly read the letter… after reading it she quickly torn off the letter & angrily go towards somewhere..

Daya(shout)- Sherya.. Sherya yaar.. kaha jaa rahi ho? & he also start chase her..

 **Flashback End**

Abhijeet(curious)- kaha geyi Sherya ? aur kya tha us letter mein?

Riya(confuse)- wo to pata nehi..magar Ankush ne picha kiya tha Daya aur Sherya ka..

Abhijeet(curious)- kya hua tha Ankush.. yaar tell me…

Ankush(low tone)- maine dekha Daya Sherya ke piche sida purane building ka 3rd floor mein geya.. waha jake Daya ne dekha dawaza ander se lock hai… Daya ne bohot chillaya per darwaza nehi khula kisi ne bhi.. phir..

 **Flashback**

Daya (shout)- Sherya.. Sherya darwaza kholo… Sherya plz open it..

After some seconds Daya start hitting the door..after some more try door become broken & Daya quickly enter into the room..

Ankush also quickly enter into the room..

Daya & Ankush become shock to see the scenario..

Sherya continusly beaten Muskan heavily & shout – teri himmat kaise hua Daya ko love letter likh ne ka.. Daya sirf meri hai..i love him… understand..

Daya & Ankush try to stop Sherya but she was heavy angry… she continusly kicking Muskan.. & Muskan badly fall down into the floor & blood comes from her mouth..

They atleast succed to stop Sherya…

Daya quickly slap her tightly..

Daya(angry tone)- dimmag kharap hai tumhara? Sherya are u mad? Mar jayegi wo… agar Muskan ko kuch ho geya to tum college se rusticate ho jaoge.. Sherya plz don't do this..

Ankush(confuse)- yaar tum mar kyun rahi thi Muskan ko?

Sherya(crying)- Muskan ne Daya ko love letter likha tha… wo mujhe marna chahati hai..mujhe marke Daya ke zindegi mein aana chahati hai.. Daya belive me isne mujhe yaha darwaza band karke marne ka try kiya phir maine apna self defense karke bach geyi.. Daya plz try to belive me.. Muskan mujhe marke tumse shaddi karna chahati hai..

Daya(angry tone)- shut up! Dekho kya hua tum dono ke beech mujhe nehi pata..aur mujhe jaanna bhi nehi hai..per Muskan ek baat smaj lo… I love her.. Sherya ko main apna jaan se bhi zada pyaar karta hu.. aur haa agar tumne aisa kuch sachme socha bhi hai to bhool jao.. kyunki is janam mein kya main har janam mein sirf Sherya ka hu aur Sherya bhi sirf mera hai…

….

 **Flashback end**

Abhijeet sliently sitting on the sofa & drink water..

Suraj – usdin to full college close tha..isiliye kisi ne kuch nehi dekha.. phir next din humhare function tha.. Dareya ek sath perfrom karne wale the..magar Sherya mili hi nehi..aur Daya ko Muskan ne rod se mara..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- ek baat to clear hai.. ho na ho Muskan ne hi Sherya ko gayeb kiya hoga..phir Daya ko mara kyunki sayed Daya ko pata chal geya tha Sherya ke bareme.. ab sawal ye hai ki Sherya ka kya hua hoga?

Riya(hopefully)- ho sakta hai Sherya zinda ho abhi tak…?

Tina(irritate)- tujhe yaad nehi Abhijeet sir ne kya kaha..? Sherya ab supernatural power hai.. usne to Abhijeet sir per hamla bhi kiya tha…

Abhijeet close his eyes & think something…

After 10 minute Abhijeet open his eyes.. a smile come in his face..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Suraj mujhe lagta hai kya hua tha Sherya ke sath mujhe pata hai…

All become confuse…

Abhijeet(smile)- vajse college ke samne sabse pass aisa koi area hai jo bohot sunsan hota hai..

Sourav(quickly)- haa of course hai… college 1 km ke dhur mein ek church hai..wo jaga bohot sunsan hota hai..koi nehi jata us church mein..suna hai us chuch mein jo father rehete hai wo thora sa pagal hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- yes.. yes.. mujhe jana hai waha…

Just then his phone start ringing..

Abhijeet(smile)- hello mam..kaise hai aap?

Lady(smile)- mera naam save hai kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- of course..ek doctor ki naam humesha save hona hi chahiye phone mein…

Lady(smile)- great.. vajse haa aapka dost Sonu se mujhe pata chala aap Delhi mein hai..aur bohot kuch pata chala hai aapko us aatma ke bareme..really you are genious.. aapne sabit kar diya ki is time bhi supernatural powers hote hai…vajse main kuch help karu?

Abhijeet(smile)- aap kya help karenge doctor Purvi mam..?

Purvi(smile)- actually Delhi mein S. jaha aapka bhai parta tha waha ke samne ek chruch hai… waha pe mera papa rehete hai..aap chahe to mil sakte hai unse.. bohot kuch pata hota hai unko is supernatural powers ke bareme..

Abhijeet(confuse)- papa? Aapke papa kon hai?

Purvi(smile)- wo ek church ke father hai.. haa bas koi bhi insaan us church mein nehi jate..sabko lagta hai papa thore pagal hai…

Abhijeet(surprise)- what a coincidence…. Main aaj hi soch raha tha father se milne jau.. aur aapne ek good news hi de diya..

Purvi(confuse)- really? wow.. vajse aap chahe to main aapka team join karu?

Abhijeet(smile)- ya of course.. agar aap aayenge to aacha hi hoga.. plz come aur haa aapke sath mera P.A . bhi aayegi.. ek sath chale aana..main usko call kar dunga..

Purvi(smile)- okkk..bye…

Abhijeet cut the call & said(smile)- to batao kon kon jayega mere sath?

All become silent.

Abhijeet(smile)- I can understand..tum sab ko thora aur help karna hoga..tum log plz Mumbai mein mere bhai ke ghar ke aas pas rehena..actually mujhe nazar rakna hai Daya ke upar..

All(smile)- sir hum sab aapke sath hai.. don't worry sir..bas aap sambal ke jana…

Abhijeet smiley nod & shake his hand with them…

…

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u so much for u all reviews..**

 **Thank u**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

Abhi


	7. Chapter 7

**I know guys bohot confusion ho raha hai aap logo ko.. per thora confusion to rakna hi hoga suspense ke liye.. is chapter mein aur next updates mein sare confusion clear ho jayega… I hope you all enjoy this story…**

 **Here the next chapter**

 **Delhi**

 **Hotel Red Star**

 **At 3a.m.**

 **Abhijeet's room**

Abhijeet peacefully sleeping on his bed …

Suddenly he feel someone crying very lowly…

Abhijeet open his eyes & look here & there.. but he not able to see anyone…so he again close his eyes… now again he hear that crying sound…. Now that sound increasing more & more..

Abhijeet quickly jump & sit on the bed & become extremely shock to see a lady around 25-26 years old sitting infront of his bed & crying slowly… her face hide in her legs & tears drop again & again into the floor..

Abhijeet(scar tone)- who are u? how u enter in my room? Answer me…

Lady become silent..

Abhijeet(little loud)- who the hell are you?

Lady slowly look towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet's full body become wet by his sweats..

Abhijeet(scar tone)- kon ho tum?

Lady(smile)- yaad nehi aa raha main kon hu? Abhi Bhaiyaaaa..

Abhijeet become shock to hear the word" Abhi Bhaiya.."

Abhijeet(thoughtfully)- tumhare aawaz bohot jana pehechana hai..

Lady(smile)- to batao kuch smaj mein aaya kya hua tha mere sath College annual function mein?

Abhijeet become extremely shock….

Abhijeet(scar tone)- tum yaha kaise aaye?

Sherya(laughing)- hahahaha..main kahi per bhi jaa sakta hu..kyunki main to zinda hu hi nehi.. & start loud laughing..

Abhijeet quickly start running.. but he understand someone catch his thorat tightly..

Abhijeet(painfully)- leave me..ahhh..

Sherya(evil tone)- shut up! Agar bhagne ka try bhi kiya na to yaha hi mar dungi.. yaad hai na pichle baar kya hua tha… mr. Abhijeet tumhe mere hatho marna hi hoga ekdin na ekdin… per abhi nehi.. & free him..

Abhijeet lying into the floor..

Abhijeet(confusly)- tum mujhe marna kyun chahati ho? Kya galti hai mera?

Sherya said nothing & quickly Abhijeet feel something powerfully hit on his head..for this reason he fall down into the floor & become faint..

…..

" Abhijeet sir…. Abhijeet sirrr.."

Abhijeet slowly open his eyes & found Deveyana & Sonu present there…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Sonu…

Sonu(smile lightly)- are u okk?

Abhijeet silently nod..

Sonu(confuse)- hua kya tha? Ye sab kaise?

Abhijeet said them everything..

Deveyana(scar tone)- sir mujhe lagta hai humhe aur zada involve nehi hona chahiye is matter mein…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- don't tell this again Deveyana… ye mera Daya ka zindegi ka sawal hai… chahe mujhe mera jaan tak kyun na dena pare…per main phir bhi is Raaz ke picche chupa hua sachai ko dhund ke rahunga….

Sonu(confusely)- yaar Abhi ek baat bata tune aaj tak Sherya ka koi photo dekha nehi hai na?

Abhijeet (thoughtfully)- yaar Sonu I think i met with her someday.. uski aawaz aur uski chehera maine pehele kahi dekha zarur hai..

Deveyana(confuse)- but where sir?

Abhijeet close his eyes & thought something very deeply..

After some minutes Abhijeet(hopefully)- babe tumne wo apna laptop rahe ho kya sath mein?

Deveyana nod confusly..

Abhijeet(smile)- great job babe.. so babe quickly check in your laptop …

Sonu(confuse)- magar kya check karna hai?

Abhijeet – yaar I think year 2014 mein ek larki aayi thi mujse milne India se.. Daya ke bareme kuch batane ke liye… plz Deveyna quick..

Deveyana(sad tone)- but sir 2014 ka records ab to nehi hai mere pass..

Abhijeet(irritate)- what! What the hell…

Deveyana(low tone)- I am sorry sir..but I think CCTV footage mein jarur hogi wo larki..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- what rubbish… how can u sure that 2014's record still present in computer?..

Deveyana down her head..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- just get out from here.. out..

….

 **Church**

Abhijeet & Sonu standing outside of the Church & waiting for Purvi…

Sonu(confuse)- yaar ye Purvi kaha rehe geyi?

Abhijeet said nothing & thought something deeply..

…

 **Mumbai**

A man sit into a car & waiting for someone…

Suddenly his phone start ringing… Man pick the call & said – hello..who's speaking?

But he did't found any answer…

Man again(confuse)- hello? Who are you? Why you silent? Just then the call become cut off…

Man check his phone & found two photos… after seeing that photos his face become dull…. & he quickly start his car…

…

 **Delhi**

 **Church**

Abhijeet & Sonu enter into the Church & look here & there..

Sonu(shout)- Father… Father.. are u here?

A old man who silently sitting on a beach look towards them & come near…

Old man(sad tone)- I am so sorry…main kuch nehi kar sakta….ab bohot der ho chukka hai…

Abhijeet(surprise)- aapko pata hai kis bareme hum aapse baat karne aaye hai?

Old man(smile)- pata hai..tum apne bhai Daya ke bareme baat karne aaye ho na? mujhe Purvi ne bataya tha… per ab kuch nehi ho sakta…

Sonu(confuse)- magar kyun kuch nehi ho sakta?

Old man(serious tone)- yaha se thori dhur mein ek coffen house hai… waha per jake khud dek lo pata chal jayega tum logo ko..

Abhijeet silently look towards him sometime & then he start walkling… Sonu follow him…

…

" yaar Abhi hum sach mein coffee house jaa rahe hai kya?" scarly asked by Sonu..

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa yaar..per smaj mein nehi aa raha ye Father sach mein hai koi aur hai? aur Purvi hai kaha? Uski phone switch off aa kyun raha hai? aur babe kaha hai?

Sonu(low tone)- mujhe nehi pata..tum sida chalo bas..

After some minutes Abhijeet & Sonu look each other to see Coffee house…

Sonu(confuse)- yaar yaha to simple coffees rakha hua hai… yaha aake humhe kya pata chalega?

Abhijeet looked here & there..suddenly his facial expression change to see something..

Abhijeet pointing his fingers towards a coffee ..

Sonu keenly look the coffee & become shock ..

Sonu(surprise)- yaar coffee ke samne ye jaga jala hua kyun hai?

Abhijeet look keenly that place..

Suddenly someone said from behind – yaha per hi hai tum logo ka sawal ka jabab…

Abhijeet & Sonu turn & found that old man standing infront of them…

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye jaga jala hua kyun hai?

Old man(serious tone)- kyunki yaha kisi ko jalaya geya tha…

Both of them become shock to hear it…

Sonu(confuse)- jalaya geya tha matlab? Kis ko jalaya geya tha? Aur aapko kaise pata?

Old man(serious tone)- mujhe sab pata hai…kyunki maine sab kuch dekha hai..

Abhijeet(hopefully)- aapne dekha kisne ye kaam kiya ? aur kya wo victim Sherya thi?

Old man look towards Abhijeet & just nod his head…

Sonu(scar tone)- matlab Sherya ko yaha zinda jalaya geya?

Old man (laughing)- hahaha..nehi beta wo larki zinda nehi thi… main tum logo ko suru se batata hu… main yaha ke samne wala Church ka Father hu.. Father Sivaji Parduman… koi yaha zada aata hi nehi..sab ko lagta hai main pagal hu… main aisehi yaha Church mein pare reheta hu aur kabhi kabhi is coffee house aata hu.. aaj se ek hafta pehele yaha main ghum raha tha..tabhi maine dekha ek aadmi ye jo coffee tum logo ke samne hai iske pass khara hoke kuch kar raha hai… main chup geya aur sab kuch dekna start kiya..tabhi maine dekha wo aadmi coffee se ek larki ki lash ko nikal ke usse jala diya..aur waha se chala geya….

…

 **Hotel Red Star**

Abhijeet silently sitting on the bed & Sonu standing near him & smoking silently…

Sonu(curious tone)- yaar Abhi I want to know what actually happen ? ye jo Father hai..kya ye sach bol rahe hai? aur wo sure kaise bol sakte hai ki jo lash ko jalaya geya wo Sherya ki lash hai…

Abhijeet(low tone)- kyun nehi ho sakta.. Sherya college function ke baad se gayeb ho geyi… to ho sakta hai kuch log jinke bareme Sherya ne Daya ko bataya tha call karke wo sab Sherya ko zinda halat mein Coffee mein band karke zammen per gar diya..(buried in the gound)…..

Sonu – hmm ho sakta hai..per kon tha wo aadmi jo Sherya ki lash ko jala diya..aur usne aisa kiya hi kyun?

Just then Abhijeet's phone start ringing..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- hello…

Someone – I am so sorry…last minute per ek emergency aa geyi to main nehi aa payi..i am really sorry…

Abhijeet(curious)- its okk koi baat nehi..humne aapke papa se mil liya hai…aapne unko call kiya tha na..

Purvi(smile)- yaa …so kya pata chala?

Abhijeet start to tell him everything but soon he understand the call cut off…

Abhijeet(confuse)- is phone ko kya hua? & look towards Sonu but he become shock to see Sonu don't present there…

Abhijeet look here & there but he found Sonu no where…

Abhijeet(shout)- Sonu… Sonu…

Just then Deveyana enter into his room..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- aacha hua tum aayi.. babe dekho na Sonu kaha hai? pata nehi kaha chala jata hai ye larka…

Deveyana silently come near him & sit beside him..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua maine kuch kaha tumhe… answer kyun nehi de rahi..?

Deveyana said nothing but quickly push him.. for this reason Abhijeet fall down into the bed & Deveyana quickly got up on him..

Abhijeet(surprise)- what the hell Deveyana? What are u doing? Abhijeet try to say something more.. but Deveyana quickly began to kiss Abhijeet's lips roughly… Abhijeet try to stop her but she started biting his lips.. for this reason his lips start bleeding heavily.. Abhijeet feels that Deveyana try to chops his holl lips... soon Deveyana open a knife from her jeans pocket & enter it on Abhijeet's stomach….

Abhijeet push her heavily & started screaming... & soon he become faint..

…..

" Abhijeet.. Abhi…"

Abhijeet slowly open his eyes & found Sonu Deveyana & Daya present near him..

Looking Deveyana Abhijeet again start screaming ….

Daya(try to stop him)- boss.. boss hua kya hai? chilla kyun rahe ho?

Abhijeet(scary tone)- Deveyana ne mujhe marne ka try kiya hai… usne mujhe chaku mara..

Sonu(shock)- what! Abhi what u saying? Tum bilkul thik ho….tumhe kuch nehi hua hai….

Deveyana(confusely)- sir maine kab ye sab kiya? Main to saam se John ke baat kar raha tha ki kisi tarah se wo video footage nikala jaa sakta hai yaa nehi?

Abhijeet(scar tone)- nehi…tum jhoot bol rahi ho… tumne..hi.. tumne hi… but he stop to see a lady standing infront of him & continusly smiling to see him…

Abhijeet full body become wet by his sweat to see the lady.. he pointing his fingers towards the balcony & start again screaming…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u guys for your reviews…**

 **Thank U**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	8. Chapter 8

**A big sorry to you everyone.. it's a huge late … actually I was little busy.. so I cannot able to update it.. I hope you all confusion will be gone after this chapter.. plz tell me how it is?**

 **Here the next part**

 **Delhi**

 **Hotel**

 **Scene 1**

A lady silently enter into a room & become confuse to see something..

She silently sitting beside a man who sitting on a bed with down his head…

Lady(low tone)- Abhi sir.. are u okk?

Abhijeet(low tone)- Deveyana I need your help…

Deveyana(confuse)- meri help? Sure sir.. tell me how can I help you?

Abhijeet(low tone)- mera jo do movies ka shooting chal raha hai wo sab cancel kar do…aur jo bhi profit loss hoga is wajah se wo sab main pay karunga….

Deveyana(surprise)- but why sir?

Abhijeet(sad tone)- I quit my job… yes.. I quit this profession…

Deveyana(shock)- what! But why sir? Sir plz don't do this…

Abhijeet(sad tone)- no babe…its right decision.. bachpan se leke aaj tak maine bohot galti kiya hai Daya ke sath.. ab main mera galti sudharna chahata hu… sirf mere wajah se Daya ko bachpan mein aklea rehena para... you know jab Daya 2 saal ka tha tab mummy ki dead ho geya.. cancer hua tha unko… phir humhe Ramesh chacha ne sambhala… wo humhare nokar the… Papa ke pass to time hota hi nehi tha humhe dekne ke liye…phir ekdin Papa mujhe leke Usa chale geye aur Daya yaha Ramesh chaha ke sath rehe geya…mujhe laga tha chacha jab hai to Daya bhi bohot khush rehega….per ab smaj mein aa raha hai Daya mere alawa kitna akela ho geya tha…. Babe mujhe koi haq nehi hai khushi se rehene ka… you must cancle all shooting immediately…

Deveyana silently stare him some minutes & then went from there…

…..

 **Scene 2**

"Daya.."

Daya who standing silently in his room balcony turn & found Abhijeet present there..

Daya(smile lightly)- Good Morning boss..

Abhijeet (smile)- good morning.. ek baat puchu?

Daya nod..

Abhijeet – tu suddenly Delhi kyun aaya? Tera office mein kitna kaam reheta hai…wo sab chorke…

Daya(quickly with sad tone)- boss mujhe office se nikal diya geya hai…

Abhijeet(shock)- what!

Daya(continue)- mere boss aur mere dosto ko lagta hai main pagal hu… akela akela kisi se baat karta hu.. sab kuch imagine karta hu… aur wo log nehi chahate koi pagal aadmi un sab ke sath kaam kare..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Daya aisa nehi hai yaar.. actually…

Daya(smile)- Abhi tumhe kuch batane ka zarurat nehi hai… mujhe pata hai baki sab ke tarah tumhe bhi ye lagta hai ki Sherya exist karti hi nehi hai..wo bas ek imagination hai…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- nehi Daya Sherya sachme hai… main manta hu Sherya hai.. haa sayed supernaturally wo aaj bhi tumhare sath hai.. aur wo tumhe protect karna chahati hai…

Daya(angry tone)- ye hi to main nehi chahata…. Jab bhi main college ke wo din kya hua tha yaad karna chahata hu mujhe aisa lagta hai koi mujhe rok raha hai humesha… agar mujhe college ka photo album dekna hota hai to main wo bhi nehi dek sakta… mujhe feel hota hai Abhi Sherya nehi chahati ain wo sab yaad karu.. per mujhe pata hi nehi tha ki wo sirf mujhe dikhai deti hai.. how it possible?

Abhijeet tell him everything what Sherya doing with him & what happened in the College…

Daya(shock)- what! Nehi aisa nehi ho sakta… per Abhi Sherya ke sath kya hua tha? Meri Sherya ab ek supernatural power hai? shit! Per Abhi…but he stop soon to see something..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua Daya?

Daya's full face become wet by his sweat… he said nothing just point his hand towards Abhijeet's behind… Abhijeet turn & become extremely scar to see Sherya standing infront of him & her full face cover with bloods… bloods continusly flows from her face & as well as full body..

Sherya(evil tone)- jaana chahate ho kya hua tha mere sath?

Duo look each other.. Daya (teary tone)- Sherya plz bolo na kya hua tha?

Sherya(start loud scramming)- zinda dafan kar diya geya tha mujhe… maine bohot try kiya aapne aap ko bachane ka..per wo logo ne mera rape kiya aur mujhe zinda dafan kar diya us Coffee house mein…

Duo become extremely shock.. tears come in Daya's eyes…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Sherya main manta hu jo hua wo galat hua per plz tum Daya ke zindegi se chale jao.. dekho Daya aaj bhi tumhe pyaar karta hai…maine uske aakhon mein pyaar dekha hai tumahre liye… per Sherya try to understand Daya sirf aur sirf tumhare wajah se hum sab se dhur hota jaa raha hai… agar aisa chalta raha to nehi bachega mera bhai… haa main manta hu maine bohot galti kiya hai… Daya ko bohot rulaya hai..per now I understand my falut.. I quit my profession… ab main Daya ke sath hi rahunga…Daya ko… he try to say something more but he become shock to see Sherya not present there..

Abhijeet look here & there but he don't found Sherya… just then he hear a voice..

" Abhi..mera bhai.. tumne mere liye apna profession chor diya…?"

Abhijeet look towards Daya & smile silently… but soon he become extremely scar to Daya…

Daya floating in the air & start smile loudly…

Abhijeet(scarly)- Daya…ye kya..kya kar raha hai?

Daya(laughing)- hahaha.. ab main azad hu..jo chahu wo kar sakta hu.. Abhijeet ab tum mujhe kabhi dhur nehi kar paoge Daya se… & start jumping into the air.. soon he running around the wall …

Abhijeet suprisely look towards Daya…

Daya suddenly come near him & start lapping in the opposite direction…. & after some time he run away from there….

Abhijeet try to shout but he falied & tears come in his eyes…

….

 **Scene 3**

Abhijeet tell everything to Deveyeana & Sonu..  
Sonu(scar tone)- ab kya hoga yaar? kaise bachaye Daya ko?

Abhijeet(confuse)- smaj mein nehi aa raha kaha jaa sakta hai wo?

Deveyana- sir ho sakta hai college geya ho? Yaa phir us coffee house mein?

Abhijeet thought something & said – mujhe us church mein jana hoga… Father Parduman mera help kar sakte hai…

They nod…

 **Church**

Abhijeet, Sonu & Deveyana present into the Church…

Abhijeet tell everything to Father..

Father(serious tone)- tum jo bol rahe ho isse ek hi baat saabit hota hai Sherya tumhare bhai ko koi bhi nuksan nehi dega… mere khayal se Sherya ke dimmag mein kuch plan hai..kuch karna chahati hai wo..isiliye usne Daya ka body ko choose kiya… Daya ke help se wo kuch karna chahati hai…aur ab sayed wo apna kaam ko anjaam dene ke liye hi geya hai…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- kisi tarah se kya hum Sherya ko rok nehi sakte?

Father(smile)- agar wo Daya ko marna chahata tha yaa phir usko chot dena chahata tha to hum kuch kar sakte the…per is case mein ye supernatural power to Daya ko protect karna chahata hai.. uska help karna chahata hai… for this reason my son its very difficult to stop her… only she herself can do this…

Abhijeet sitting on the beach silently & tears flows from his eyes…

Deveyana touch his shoulder.. Abhijeet quickly hug her & start crying silently..

Sonu(sad tone)- plz father kuch kijiye… kuch to rasta hoga jisse hum Daya ko wapas le aa sake…

Father look once Sonu & look once Abhijeet who still crying silently while hugging Deveyana tightly…

Father(low tone)- sayed ek rasta hai…

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u guys for your reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys… I am back with a new chapter…actually I am very busy with my study ..so I am not able to update it.. for this reason these part come after one week of the previous part… sorry for that.. I will update next part very soon… promise it.. so guys plz tell me how it is…**

 **Here the next part**

 **Delhi**

 **Hotel**

Abhijeet silently standing in balcony & deeply thought something..

Sonu come near him & said(tense tone)- yaar Abhi kuch socha kaise Daya ke bareme pata lage sake ?

Abhijeet (low tone)- haa yaar wo hi soch raha tha… ab humhare bas sirf 1 hi idea hai…

Sonu(hopefully)- kaisa idea?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- wo hi idea jo father ne kaha tha…

Sonu(surprise)- what! Yaar are you mad? Tujhe pata hai na kitna risk hai us kaam mein? Tera maut bhi ho sakta hai…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- agar mera maut bhi ho geya to bhi koi baat nehi..magar main us Sherya ko Daya se dhur karunga..ye promise hai mera….

…

 **S.**

 **Delhi**

Abhijeet, Sonu & Deveyana come near the backside of the college… today is Sunday..so the full college become close…

Sonu(scar tone)- Abhi..yaar wo actually 3rd floor jana bohot jaruri hai kya?

Abhijeet(irritate)- dude just shut up… come with me..

Deveyana(smile)- Sonu sir..dont worry kuch nehi hoga…humhare superstar hai na…

Sonu(murmuring)- aaj ye dono mera jaan leke hi chorenge… kaha fas geya yaarrrr…

Abhijeet & Deveyana slowly inside the walls & come into the backside college bulding … Sonu scarly look towards them & follow them with fear….

Deveyana(confuse)- sir I think Suraj ne kaha tha 3rd floor mein 5th room mein Muskan ki dead body mila tha aur Sherya ne bhi Daya sir ko call karke kaha tha wo 3rd floor mein hi hai…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- hmm well down Deveyana.. good memory…. Vajse ye to smaj mein aa geya jo bhi kuch hua hai is 3 rd floor ke sayed 5th room mein hi hua hai..

Sonu(smile)- aisa feel ho raha hai ki hum log Police officers hai… aur investigation kar rahe hai….

Abhijeet(smile)- Sonu Police officers darr te nehi hai.. so tum bhi thora kaam darrna..

Sonu slienlty nod & murmuring something..

…..

Both of them come near the 3 rd floor , 5 th room…

Deveyana(scar tone)- sir ye darwaza to lock hai.. sayed 1997 se yaha koi aata hi nehi..

Abhijeet look all around of the floor & nod silently…

Sonu(confuse)- dude now plz tell me how to open the lock?

Abhijeet touch the door & become shock to see the the door is just soak…

Abhijeet push the door lightly & the door become open…

Deveyana(scar tone)- sir ye darwaza aapne aap khul kaise geya? Aur wo lock?

Sonu(scar tone)- aaj to marna tay(sure) hai…

Both of them enter into the room & look everything keenly.. they found a rope which tightly baariers with a fan… & dusts present into the full room..

Suddenly they hear a sound… like someone walking… the sound become increase slowly slowly..

Deveyana tightly catch Abhijeet's hand… Sonu scarly look towards the door where the sound coming…

After some seconds both of them see a shadow of a women come infront of them…

Abhijeet(scar tone)- who are you? Tell me what you want?

Shadow(low tone)- aao..aao.. main intezar kar rahi thi…

Sonu(scarly)- why? Plz humhe marna mat…

Shadow again said something but they don't understand it..

Abhijeet(confusely)- are you Sherya?

Shadow said no..

Abhijeet(confuse)- phir kon ho tum?

Shadow come near them & they finally see her full face..

Its look like a 18-19 years old girl… both of them notice a sieve present on her face & a sleek look showing in her face…

Deveyana(soft tone)- aapka naam kya hai ?

Girl smiley look at her & start laughing…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- has kyun rahe ho aap? Aacha batao aap yaha kaise aaye? Is jaga mein to koi bhi nehi aata..

Girl(sweet tone)- meri naam Monalisa hai… main Sherya di ka ghar ke samne wala ghar mein reheti thi… per usdin..

Abhijeet(curious)- kya hua tha usdin? Bolo…plz bolo..

Monalisha(crying tone)- baarish bohot zada ho raha tha… aur raat bhi bohot ho geya tha.. Sherya di ki mummy bohot fikar kar rahi thi Sherya di ke liye.. usdin unki college mein koi programme tha… magar 12 baj geya phir bhi wo aaye hi nehi… Daya bhaiya ka phone bhi switch off tha..isiliye raat ko kisi ko bina bataye main nikal geyi ghar se aur sida chale aayi yaha college mein..main piche ke raste se aayi thi..isiliye mujhe Sherya di ki aawaz sunai diya…wo chilla (scarming) rahi thi…maine 3rd floor mein is room ke samne jab aayi to dekha darwaza ke bahar ek aadmi khare(standing) hai…

 **Flashback**

 **College**

 **3** **rd** **floor, 5** **th** **room**

A man silently standing outside from the room & look here & there…

Monalisha silently come there & quickly hide behind a wall..

After some minutes

Two man come out from the room & said (tense tone)- yaar Raja ek problem hai…

Raja who standing outside of the room become confuse & said – kaisa problem? Kya hua hai?

One man(tense tone)- yaar wo larki Sherya sayed mar chuki hai… pulse bhi bohot kaam hai..sayed mar chuki hai..

Raja(scar tone)- kya baat kar raha hai? tum logo se ek kaam bhi thik tarah se nehi hota… Muskan mam ne kya kaha tha yaad nehi? Us larki ko zinda rakne kaha tha…per tum log ho ki… just then his phone start vibereting..

He check the call & become shock…

One man(confuse)- kya hua Raja?

Raja(scar tone)- shit man.. Muskan mam ne gusse mein aa kar Daya ko rod se mara hai… aur baki sare students ye dek liya hai..ab police aane wala hai.. Rohit ne message kiya hai yaha se jaldi vugne ke liye… yaar Deep dek kya raha hai? jaldi vug..

Deep(scar tone)- magar is larki ka kya kare?

Second man – yaar ek kaam karte hai is larki ko wo jo samne ek coffee house hai na waha dafan kar dete hai…

Raja(smile)- great idea Raj..jaldi chal.. ek minute ye Dev abhi tak ander kya kar raha hai?

Raj(smile)- abhi tak uska mann vara nehi hai.. & all start laughing….

…..

 **Flashback End**

Tears drop from Abhijeet's eyes.. he angrily hit his hands on the wall…

Sonu & Deveyana silently standing with down their heads..

Monalisha (continue)- phir wo 4 log milke Sherya di ko pass ke coffee house leke geya aur unko zinda dafan kar diya aur waha se chale geye… pata hai bhaiya maine bohot try kiya …bohot try kiya meri di ko bacchane ki.. unko jameen se nikal ne ki… magar main nehi kar saki..phir aachanak wo log phirse aaya aur mujhe pakar liya..

Abhijeet shocking look towards her…

" wo logo ne mujhe bohot mara.. ciggerate se meri hath jala diya.. aur phir mujhe waha zinda jala diya…."

Both of them become extremely shock….

Monalisha(smile)- tab se main yaha hi ghum rahi hu…pata hai maine kitni bar di ko mana kiya magar wo khud hi badla lene chali geyi…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Sherya ab kaha hai? tumhe kuch pata hai?

Monalisha(smile)- wo batane ke liye hi to maine aapko Usa se yaha bulaya…

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya matlab?

Monalisha(smile)- yaad nehi wo phone call..

Abhijeet become stunned to hear it.. now he understand what actually wrong with his phone… actually his phone was perfectly okk…all was happened by Monalisha…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- tum chahati ho na tumhare di ko marne wala sare logo ko saza mile..?

She nod…

Abhijeet(teary smile)- I promise you.. us sare logo ko ek ek karke khatam karunga main…

Monalisha smiley look towards him & said – is room ke last bench mein 4 paper hai… us 4 logo ka photo hai usme… aap mere aur mere di ko marne wale ko mat chorna…aur Daya bhaiya ko baccha lena.. she again said it.. & slowly slowly disapper from there…

Abhijeet silently sit into the floor..

Deveyana quickly take all 4 photos… & give it to Sonu…

Sonu look towards the photo once then give it to Abhijeet..

Sonu(serious tone)- is 4 logo ke bareme pata kaise chalega? Kon hai ye sab aur is qaut kaha hai?

Abhijeet keenly look all the picture & said – is 4 ke naam to pata hai.. Raja, Raj, Deep aur Dev… par kon Raj aur kon baki sab hai ye nehi pata… koi baat nehi…ye sab Mumbai mein hi hai..i damn sure..

Deveyana(confuse)- wo kaise sir?

Abhijeet(smile)- maine inspector Roy se baat kiya hai aaj subah… Daya kal raat Mumbai nikal geya hai train se.. ho na ho ye 4 log Mumbai mein hi hai… hum bhi jayenge waha… babe makeup box ready hai na?

Deveyana confusly nod…

Abhijeet look again that pictures & murmuring something….

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u guys for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys..sorry for big late update..actually my laptop was damage…but now all is okk..**

 **Here the next part**

 **Mumbai**

 **Hotel Red Star**

A couple come near the receptinst ….

Man who wear a black coat & blue jeans with full beard present in his cheeks..

Man(smile)- excuse me.. here we were booked one room..

Recepsanist(smile)- sir your name?

Man(smile)- mr. & mrs. Aditya Gupta..

…..

In Hotel Room

Man silently sitting in a sofa & woman silently doing something on her laptop…

After some minutes the woman smiley said- Abhi sir found it..

Abhijeet who sitting in a sofa quickly come near her & said- kya pata chala?

Deveyana said- sir us 4 logo ka hi social media mein account hai… sir Rohit juhu mein reheta hai.. Raj S.K. nagar mein aur Deep Panvel mein reehta hai.. per ye Dev reheta hai Kolkata mein ..per aaj usne status diya hai he is now in Mumbai.. I think for business work…

Abhijeet(smile)- that's great.. ab dekna hoga Daya I mean Sherya kisko pehele target karta hai…

Deveyana(confuse)- but sir how can we know it?

Abhijeet (said)- look babe basically ye pura plan Rohit aur Muskan ne kiya tha… Mukan is dead.. so I think pehela number ye Rohit ka hi hai..

Deveyana suddenly become surprise & said- Abhi sir look Rohit is recently engaged with Purvi…

Abhijeet(confuse)- Purvi? You mean Doctor Purvi?

Deveyana nod & show him their picture in her laptop..

Abhijeet(smile)- fantastic.. now w can easily found him.. babe quickly come with me..

Deveyana(quickly)- sir pehele wo dari(beard) to pehen lijiye…

Abhijeet smile & quickly start his disguise makeup..

…

 **City Hospital**

Abhijeet & Deveyana quickly come into the hospital & start walking towards Purvi's cabin..

Just then Deveyana crushed with someone..

Deveyana(smile)- upps..sorry mam..are u okk?

Lady look towards her.. soon Deveyana become surprise..

Deveyana(smile)- hello Doctor Purvi..

Purvi said nothing & quickly come out from the hospital..

Abhijeet – quick..follow her..

They start follow her & they found Purvi quickly open her car door & quickly start the car..

They also sit in their car & start follow her..

Deveyana(confuse)- sir ye Purvi jaa kaha rahi hai?

Abhijeet(while driving)- I don't know…wait Sonu calling.. receive it babe..

Deveyana receive the call..

Sonu(on call)- hello Abhi..we found a clue.. I just found Daya.. he is present in Lokhandwala …

Abhijeet(confuse)- wo waha kya kar raha hai? sath mein koi hai?

Sonu – nehi.. wo akela hi jaa raha hai ek sunsan gali se…main usse follow kar raha hu..

Abhijeet – dude listen.. thora sambhal ke… agar Daya I mean Sherya ko pata chal geya to.. so be carefull..

Sonu(surprise tone)- Abhi.. gali ke end mein ek car khara hua hai.. Daya usme kuch petrol jaisa chiz daal raha hai…

Abhijeet(shock)- shit man..i think car mein koi hai..Daya usse zinda jalana chahata hai.. Sonu stop him immidately…

Deveyana(surprise)- what are u saying sir? He must be killed Sonu sir…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- shut up! Sonu.. Sonu… but he found no answer..

Abhijeet quickly stop the car..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- babe you must be follow her.. I just go..

Deveyana(tense tone)- Abhi..i mean sir plz sambhal kar..

Abhijeet nod & quickly come out from the car…

…

After 15 minutes

Abhijeet come near the place where Sonu was present that time..

Abhijeet running madly & look here & there… suddenly he found a full buring car present into a road..

Abhijeet quickly come there & open the car door.. he found a dead body which fully damage because of burning..

He search the body & found a half burning identity card.. in that card just one name was going to be understand… that name is M.S. institude..

Abhijeet look here & there & become shock to see a person laying some far away …

Abhijeet quickly go towards that man & found it is Sonu…

Abhijeet quickly lifted him in his arms..

…..

" hello.."

" Abhi sir… Purvi ek bunglow ke ander hai.. ye area Juhu mein hai.. wo jo coffie shop hai uske pass mein ek bunglow hai…usi mein hai.. I think it is Rohit's house.."

Abhijeet(serious tone)- hmm okk tum waha raho main aa raha hu…

…..

 **Juhu**

" sir wo laash kiska hai?"

Abhijeet who present into the car said- pata nehi…pura body damage ho geya hai.. ek id card mila hai.. usme sirf M.S. Institude naam likha hua hai..

Deveyana(surprise)- sir wo Dev to isi company mein kaam karta hai..

Abhijeet(surprise)- you mean Dev is dead..? babe humhe isi qaut is ghar mein jana hoga..

Abhijeet quickly come near the bunglow & press the door bell.. Deveyana still sitting into the car & look all it..

Purvi open the door & become confuse..

Purvi(confuse)- yes..who are u?

Abhijeet(smile)- I am Aditya.. Aditya Gupta..wo actually aapke pati se milna tha..

Purvi(low tone)- he is not my husband.. he is my fiancé.. come in..

Abhijeet enter into the house.. & keenly observe everything..

A man come near him..

Man(confuse)- yes?

Abhijeet(smile)- hello sir.. I am Aditya Gupta.. aapko call kiya tha na mera P.A. ne aaj saam ko..?

Man(little smile)- ohh yes.. I remember.. plz sit.. so tell me how can I help you?

Abhijeet sit with the man in a sofa.. Purvi went from there…

Abhijeet(smile)- to aap mr. Rohit Kumar hai... bohot bara engineer hai… am I right?

Rohit(smile)- yaa of course…

Abhijeet(smile)- actually mera ek dream project hai.. ek bara sa shandaar building build karna… wo bhi Panchi wali ke jungle mein..

Rohit(confuse)- but why? Wo to bohot sunsan sa area hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- exactly… main ek hotel banana chahata hu..jaha har type ke logo ko har chiz milega..wo thora sunsan ja plance hai to zada garbar bhi nehi hoga… you understand na what I mean?

Rohit(smile)- yaa sure..

Abhijeet(low tone)- bdw.. congrats….

Rohit(confuse)- but why?

Abhijeet(smile)- aisa hot larki ke fiancé hai aap.. isiliye congrats karna to banta hai..

Rohit smile lightly..

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh haa chaliye main aapko area dikhata hu…

Rohit(confuse)- itni raat ko?

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh come on.. abhi to sirf 7 p.m. hai.. ye bhi koi time hai?

Rohit smile.. & said – ok..to chaliye..

Abhijeet(smile)- that's the spirit..

….

 **Panchiwali Jungle**

A car silently come into the jungle & become stop..

" so mr. Rohit this is the place.."

Rohit look the holl area & said – ye to pura jungle hai… yaha per kaise ek bara building ho sakta hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- kyun nehi ho sakta… jab itna sunsan jaga mein kisi larki ko mara jaa sakta hai to building hona konsa bara baat hai?

Rohit(confuse)- what u mean?

Abhijeet come out from the car & remove his makeup…

Rohit(surprise)- who are you? Answer me..

Just then someone strongly catch his thorat …

Abhijeet become surprise to see Daya who tightly press Rohit's thorat..

Daya(evil tone)- kaha tha na maine ..main badla lungi.. badla lene main aa geyi… tum logo ke wajah se main apni Daya se dhur ho geyi..tujhe to main nehi chorungi…

Abhijeet try to free him from Daya's hands.. but Daya tightly press his thorat..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- don't do this Sherya..plz don't do it.. I want to justice you & monalisha both.. plz leave him..

Daya suddenly stop & free him from his hands.. & look towards Abhijeet..

Daya(evil tone)- kya kaha? Monalisha?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- haa Sherya..monalisha…wo aayi thi mere pass..usne mujhe sab kuch kaha… main dunga saza in logo ko… jin logo ke wajah se tumhara aur monalisha jaisi ek choti si bacchi ka jaan geya un sab logo ko main khatam karunga… tumhara bhai khatam karega… tum mante ho na mujhe apna bhai?

Daya or say Sherya who present into Daya's body silently stare Abhijeet & silently sit into the ground..

Rohit who lay down into the ground slowly slowly went from there..suddenly Deveyana catch him..

Rohit kick her & somehow start running..

Abhijeet notice it & he also start running.. he quickly take a small stone & quickly throw it towards Rohit… that stone quickly hit on his backside of the head & he fall down into the ground..

Abhijeet come near him & sit beside him..

Abhijeet(Smile)- maine kaha tha na tujhe main hi marunga…

Rohit(low tone)- dek mujhe chor de.. tujhe jitna paisa chahiye tujhe milega..magar mujhe chor de..wait wait tujhe mera fiancé bohot hot lagta hai na? to thik hai 2 raat ke liye Purvi sirf tera..jo chahe wo kar.. but mujhe chor de..

Abhijeet start laughing..

Abhijeet(laughing)- ajeb hai yaar.. tere jaisa har larka larkiyo ko kya smajta hai haa? Jab bhi koi problem mein fas jayega to har qaut larkiyo ko use karne ka himmat kaise karta hai ? mujhe pata tha aisa kuch tu bolne wala hai..isiliye usse sath mein zabardarsti leke aaya… dek piche…

Rohit turn & found Purvi standing infront of him…

Purvi(teary tone)- tum aapne aap ko bacchane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte ho na? Deveyana ne sach kaha tha..maine hi believe nehi kiya… per ab smaj mein aa raha hai.. Abhi..plz kill him.. aisa insaan ko zinda rehene ka koi haq nehi hai..

Rohit quickly fall down into her legs & aked for forgiveness…

Deveyana come near Abhijeet & give him a can…

Abhijeet open the can & he started pouring petrol on Rohit's full body…

Purvi went from there & close her eyes..

Abhijeet sit again beside him & open a boarding box & burned a boarding stick…

Rohit(scamming)- nehi.. nehiii..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- chal alvida.. ho sake to maafi mang lena us masoom sa baachi se… & throw the stick on him…

Rohit's full body quickly starting buring… & holl area become filled with his loud scamming….

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u so much guys for u all reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


End file.
